The End of the Summer
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Summer is almost over and the Pines kids get a surprise visit. When it's time for them to leave for the school year, can they convince themselves to not leave Gravity Falls? -Not Twinest- For Dipper (and Mabel) fans everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well I'm here with a Gravity Falls story. I've been watching this show a lot and decided to try a new tv show to write for. Some of you may have read a few of my other stories but I hope you like this one. I'm new at Gravity Falls so please let me know if Dipper and Mable are out of character thanks. Also as normal I do not own anything from Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dipper Pines drove faster as the monster continued to chase after him and his twin sister Mable. So far things were not going to plan, and they needed a way out of this mess. Summer was almost over and in a few short days Dipper and Mable's parents were coming to pick them up to take them back home. However nither twin wanted to leave and nither of them wanted summer to be over. So to make their last few days in Gravity Falls unforgettable they decided to have fun as much as possible. To Dipper and Mable being chased by a giant scary creature was as normal ans as much fun as it could get. As Dipper drove the small golf cart as fast as he could, his sister Mable was on the verge if puking.

"Can't you go any faster, as much as I don't want you to?" Mable asked with a frown.

"I can't this is a golf cart!" Dipper yelled back as more trees crashed behind them.

Putting his foot on the gas peddle as hard as he could, Dipper turned sharply to the left. All Dipper knew was that his parents saw how he was driving at the moment, he would never be allowed to drive anything ever again. But shaking his head, Mable's screaming brought him back into reality and Dipper slammed right through the welcoming sing all while still spinning out of control. Most of the people that they pasted stared at then like they were lunatics and carried on. Almost everyone knew about the Pines twins, and the weird adventures they always went on, so it was normal to Gravity Falls.

However the new comers of the town were not use to the disturbance and couldn't help but wounder if the kids were sane or not. But that didn't matter at all because in a few short moments Dipper and Mable were about to get a surprise. Spinning into the wide open yard in front of the Mystery Shack, Dipper and hit yet another rock causing the cart to jump high into the air. Dipper had lost control of the wheel and both he and Mabel were tossed out of their seats and into different directions. Mable landed in a bush near the shack, and Dipper had face planted right into the side of a totem pole.

"Dipper, Mable!" Two very familiar voices said as Dipper shook himself off and stood up.

"Mom, Dad?" Dipper asked with shock as his dad running towards him.

"Dipper are you okay?" Mr. Pines asked as Dipper nodded.

"Yes." Dipper answered with a smile. "I'm fine." Dipper added as he hugged his dad.

"Who let's kids drive a golf cart like that?" Mr. Pines asked as Mable and Mrs. Pines joined.

Sadly at that moment, Gunkle Stan decided to come out with a tray of lemonade glasses. Dipper knew that their parents were never found of Gunkle Stan but they did want the kids to get out more. However that didn't mean their parents were going to let Stan slid with letting their kids drive at all. But the main thing was Dipper wanted to know why his parents were here so early. They weren't suppose to come till the end of the week and it only made Dipper and Mable even more nervous. The worst part about this was that both of their parents were giving their Gunckle Stan a look that they would never forget...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter one. Hopefully it didn't suck for my first time. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it, and please do not forget to review. Chapter two will be here soon. :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Chapter 2

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I was going to take this down because I thought no one would read it. So you guys showed me, which I thank you for. Now I'm keeping the story up and updating a new chapter. I'll keep writing unless you guys don't want me to. So thank for the reviews. As normal I do not own anything from Gravity Falls the brilliant mind of Alex does. A little heads up, some of Dipper's past is going to be reviled in this story as well, just so you knew. Also I do not know Dipper or Mabel's parents' names, so I made them up. Also thank you for telling me I spelled Mabel's name wrong, as you can see I fixed it this chapter. On with the story, I hope you like it!:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dipper frowned, so far plans were not going the way he wanted them too, and now his parents showed up. They were not due to come for another week and even then, both Mabel and Dipper didn't want to leave. This was home, at least to them. A second family was here and as much as they loved their old home, they loved Gravity Falls, Oregon a little more. Grunkle Stan was standing in the doorway with Mabel's pet pig, and a bowl of homemade popcorn. He was apparently looking for Mabel and Dipper since he a cell phone pressed up to his ear by his shoulder. As soon as Grunkle Stand saw the look on both of the Pines parents faces, he placed everything down and turned off the cell phone.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines were not happy with how Stan had let their kids wonder around without any super vision. But what was worse, was the fact that Stan had let an eleven year old drive a golf cart without even being with them. Sure the parents knew nothing about Gravity Falls itself but that didn't mean they could still go into parenting mode. Dipper looked over at Mabel and noticed that she had now picked up her pig and started to show their parents. This was not going to end well at all, their mom hated animals and was allergic to the fur. Sure pigs didn't have fur but she still hated them. However Dipper noticed a different attitude when Mabel introduce her pig, her mother seemed like she was caring. Something was not right with their mom, not to mention their dad, since they both cared a few minutes ago after the golf cart incident.

"Heather, Bill, so nice to see you back home!" Stan exclaimed with a smile as he shook both the parents' hands.

"Nice to see you to Stan, and you know were not moving back." Mrs. Pines answered as Dipper looked at his mom in shock.

"I know but the town and everyone misses you two." Stan added as he began to lead the family towards the Mystery Shack.

"What is he talking about?" Dipper asked as the family settle down into a the living room of the back.

"Nothing Dipper, besides let's just enjoy one another's company right now." Mr. Pines explained as everyone agreed.

No one said anything however for a little while. Silence came over the group and Dipper felt a little awkward. He never really did get along with his parents and now that they were here, things were just more weirder than normal. Mabel was the one who normally got along with their parents, whereas Dipper just did nothing but cause trouble. For some reason his parents seemed to like Mabel more than him. But shaking the thought out of his head, Dipper watched as their Grunckle Stan started to tell their parents how good he and Mabel have been all summer. Then again, Stan didn't even know half of the adventures he and his faturnal twin sister went on. At this moment both their parents seemed surprised as they listened to Stan's stories on how many times Mabel and Dipper had helped out and saved the town themselves.

Dinner was ready about an hour later and as soon as they all finished eating, Stan had decided to open the shop. A few minutes later people had started to come in and look around. Wendy had joined the group at the counter where she worked on a normal bases. Stan was showing their mom and dad around the shop, since it changed a lot, and Dipper and Mabel were with Wendy at the counter. Time passed as Dipper started to worry about what his parents could be thinking, so far his main goal was to impress them, and hopefully get them to like him. They were already in love with Mabel and even she knew that her brother and parents never seen eye to eye. Having your parents hate you was one of the worse feelings in the world.

"I got it, I got it!" Soos yelled as he came bursting in through the shack doors and up to Dipper and Mabel.

"Dude calm down, what did you get?" Dipper asked as he jumped off his stole and walked over to Soos.

"I got who finally was behind the disappearing clothes!" Soos said with excitement.

"Really, who?" Mabel asked as she opened a magazine on the counter.

"It was Waddles." Soos said as everyone gave him a look, no one said anything for a moment.

"I never did like that pig." Dipper said as Wendy let out a small laugh.

"That was because you won it for your sister, and then it eat your hat." Wendy explained as everyone laughed.

"You never liked Waddles?" Mabel asked as her eyes got big as saucers.

"Oh no." Dipper mutter as he knew what was going to come. "Look Mabel I do like Waddles, he just weirds me out sometimes."

"Yeah well you weird me out all the time, and you don't hear me complaining." Mabel stated as Wendy and Soos groaned.

"I'm not complaining, did I ever complain?" Dipper asked as Mabel shook her head.

"No, but I knew you never liked him, well get use to him, he's family." Mabel stated with anger, as she started to leave.

"Mabel were not all going to like the same things, beside I have gotten use to him, he is family." Dipper added with a grin.

"Yeah!" Mabel scoffed as she opened the door to the shack. "More then you'll ever be!" She yelled as she slammed the door.

"Ouch man, that has to hurt." Soos said as Wendy gave him a look. "What?" Soos asked as he looked at her, she punched him.

"Dipper, are you okay?" Wendy asked as she came next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm just going to go upstairs." Dipper stated as Wendy nodded and let him past.

Sure it was something stupid to be upset over, but Dipper couldn't help but feel hurt. Even though he and Mabel always got into fights but she had never said anything like that to him, not once. The worst thing about the fight was once more his parents were watching, and every time they got into fights, he was blamed for them. Whenever Dipper found out that he and Mabel were first coming to Gravity Falls at the start of summer, he couldn't be happier. Even though most kids would want to be with their parents on vacation, he didn't. Mabel didn't know the truth, no one knew the truth, and Dipper was determined to keep the truth a secret. However his mind let the thought slip once more, he was going to have to apologize to Mabel sooner or later, might as well make it sooner, right? So getting over himself, Dipper turned around and made his way back down the steps towards the outside door. With a small smile he opened the door and made his way out into the yard.

Looking for Mabel, Dipper began to look at all the popular hangout places that he and Mabel were normally found at. First he tried the Gravity Falls dinner and asked Lazy Susan is she had seen Mabel, sadly she didn't. So Dipper went on, he had went back to the shack to look in their room, she wasn't their either. Something felt wrong, even when they fought, Mabel wouldn't just run off like this. She normally would stay by his side and just ignored him till he apologized. But then he thought of something else as well, whenever he was upset Mabel normally found him in the woods looking for an adventure to get his mind off of things. This thought was a gold mine; Mabel just had to be there. However as Dipper started to walk further into the woods, he soon started to notice that a bigger shadow was walking right next to his...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter 2. Was it good of bad? Please do not forget to review so I can put chaper three up. I also thank you guys for taking your time to read this possible lame story, I'm sorry if I ended it badly. I had no idea how to end this chapter, so I ended it like I did. Also thanks for reading, hope you liked it!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we go chapter three. Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter you guys rock. :) I'm glad your liking the story so far, I hope you like this chapter as well. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls. Also do any of you know Dipper's real name? Or have they not revealed it yet on the show? I haven't seen that many epsiodes, I just recently started watching, I know how he got his nickname (Dipper) I just don't know his real name. If any of you know his real name could you please tell me in your review, it has been driving me crazy not knowing his real name, thanks this story is dedicated to everyone who reads this as well. On with the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Dipper froze, there was no way that someone was with him. He was pretty sure that he came alone looking for Mabel. Turning around Dipper instantly noticed that the shadowed figure was gone, and no longer anywhere near him. Wondering who or what the shadow could have possibly been, Dipper continued to walk through the woods searching for Mabel. However as Dipper began to walk again, the shadow figure had appeared once more, only a second one had joined him. This forest always crepped him out, and yet he still always walked through it anyway. Within minutes Dipper started to move faster hoping to lose the shadows that were following him, and watched to see if they were. But as he did look behind him Dipper intently caught his foot on something, and fell, rolling down the hill in front of him. Groaning in pain, as he face planted into the side of a tree causing him to stop suddenly, Dipper was sure that he did not come un-bruised.

Sitting himself up on his two elbows, Dipper began to try and stand. Cursing under his breath as his left leg shot a bolt of pain through his body, he fell back to the ground. Mabel was so going to get it later, for making him come out here in the first place. Pretty sure that his left leg was broken from the tree collusion, and the hill rolling, Dipper at least tried to get himself up onto his feet once more. No luck came, as he once more fell back down. Taking deep breaths Dipper grabbed his hat, placed it back on his head, and started to try and reach for his backpack which was a little far out of his reach. As said before, nothing was going his way or anyway for that matter and Dipper just wished someone would come.

XXX

Back at The Mystery Shack, Mabel had finally made her way into the shop and placed Waddles onto his pillow she had for him. Noticing that no one was in the shack but Wendy, she started to wonder what everyone could possibly be doing. However only one word crossed her mind, Dipper, she really wanted to find him and apologize for what she said. So Mabel began to look around the shack for her brother. She first looked upstairs in their room, then many other rooms, she looked in the living room, and finally the entire downstairs, even the shop. Yet there was no sign of Dipper and she was starting to worry, was Dipper really that mad at her, that he just disappeared? Looking around for some clues Mabel remembered that Wendy was with them when they fought, and so where her parents.

"Hey Wendy, do you know where Dipper is?" Mabel asked as Wendy looked up and shook her head.

"No but I do know he went looking for you." Wendy answered as Mabel frowned, she instantly felt guilty.

"Do you think you could help me find him?" Mabel asked with a hit of plead in her voice.

"Sure, I think he's a cool kid, plus I'm up for an adventure." Wendy said as she flipped the open sing to close.

"Gunkle Stan were going to find Dipper!" Mabel yelled as loud as she could hoping Stan was in the building and could hear her.

"Don't be out to late, and if you find him, tell him he's grounded!" Stan yelled back as Wendy and Mabel left.

"Will do!" Mabel yelled as she slammed the door shut.

So Mabel and Wendy started to look for Dipper, hoping to find him before the sun set at least. They both began to think of the most popular places that Dipper hung out at and began to look. They tried the café, Lazy Susan said he came in earlier for Mabel and pointed to the left, following they looked everywhere else they could think of. Something wasn't right, because Mabel could feel small pain in her left leg, and instantly knew that Dipper was in trouble where he was. So looking around Mable noticed that the trees were pushed back here and there, and that branches were broken off. There was even something sparkling in the sun light. Wendy was the first one to walk over and pick up the item, on top of the small slop down. As soon as Wendy picked the item up Mabel gasped, the item was book number three...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter three. Poor Dipper, hopefully Mabel and Wendy can find him. Anyway please do not forget to review, and thanks for reading this possibly lame story. You guys rock!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here you go chapter four. Thanks for the reviews from last chapter you guys are amazing! :) Anyway I know we don't know what Dipper's real name is, so I made it up. I hope you're okay with it, and tell me if you like the name I chose for him or not. Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls! On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Mystery Shack was just as Heather and Bill Pines remembered it. Sure they never really talked about their childhood to their kids but they knew one day they would half to at some point. But not only that Heather and Bill weren't so happy that Stan was still keeping the secret from their kids, because since their kids didn't know the truth about the town, they could end up getting hurt. However Heather and Bill silently continued to look around the old shack and old memories. There was a lot things that did happen to them in this town, and the only reason why they moved was because they wanted their kids to have a normal life, and not go through what they went through. Stan only then came in with a smile on his face.

"It's so great to have you back home Heather." Stan said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I know Stan, you keep telling us that." Heather answered as she managed to break free from Stan's grip.

"Where are the kids?" Bill asked wanting to know where his son and daughter went.

"Oh mostly out with friends, there always doing some wild things." Stan said with a small laugh.

"And you let them go unsupervised?" Bill asked as Stan smiled.

"There good kids, they know how to take care of themselves." Stan answered as he took a sip of soda.

"Stan you can't just let Dillon and Mabel go around and be by themselves." Bill explained with a frown.

"You have to keep them out of danger, even when they're in this town." Heather added with a worry tone.

"Shees...no wonder the kid goes by Dipper." Stan muttered to himself and turned to the parents. "There fine."

"You're going to have to tell them about the books eventually, and who you really are." Heather added as she gave him a look.

"I know, I just need some time." Stan answered.

"Alright but if you don't tell them before we leave, then we'll tell them ourselves." Heather added as she sat down.

XXX

"Do you think he's okay?" Mabel asked as she placed book three in her bag.

"I'm sure Dipper is fine, he's a strong kid." Wendy added with a smile.

"Strong?" Mabel asked as she gave her a look. "The boy sneezes like a kitten Wendy!" Mabel added as Wendy laughed.

"I know but he still is a confident kid, and plus he does know how to take care of himself." Wendy added with a grin.

"Wendy, you know Dipper likes you, right?" Mabel asked as Wendy nodded, Mabel looked surprised. "How?" She questioned.

"It's pretty obvious, and plus on my birthday he made me heart shaped cookies." Wendy stated with a smile.

"That brother of mine, has some problems." Mabel stated as Wendy laughed.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what is his real name?" Wendy asked as Mabel frowned.

"Well it's Dillon but he doesn't like the name so he goes by Dipper." Mabel explained as she kicked a rock.

"Right because of the birthmark." Wendy stated as the sound of a twig snapped behind them.

"What was that?" Mabel asked as both girls turned around.

"I have no idea." Wendy answered as she and Mabel noticed something on the ground.

"It's getting dark, I think it's supposed to rain, we might want to head back." Mabel said as she started to walk forward.

"But we still have to find Dipper." Wendy stated as Mabel grinned and looked at her.

"You like him, don't you?" Mabel asked with a known smile.

"No I don't." Wendy stated as Mabel laughed.

"Denial, always the first step!" Mabel laughed as Wendy crossed her arms.

"I do not like him, I only like him as a friend and see him as a younger brother." Wendy stated.

"Sure keep tell...ow!" Mabel started but cried out as soon as her face collided with the ground, she had tripped.

"What happened?" Wendy asked as she walked up to Mabel and looked down at her.

"I tripped over...DIPPER!" Mabel yelled as she saw her brother laying on the ground.

"Well that's one way to find him." Wendy stated with a grin.

"Help me; this isn't funny, what's wrong with him?" Mabel asked as she started to shake her brother.

"He's unconscious, come on, let's get back." Wendy said as she lifted Dipper off the ground and into her arms.

"And you were worried." Mabel said as Wendy gave her a look, the two started home with Dipper...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter four! Hope you guys liked it. Please don't forget to review and thanks for Reading!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Gravity Falls had been renewed for a second season, so this show is still going on!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five. Sorry it is short but there wasn't much to write for this chapter. But there will be more and it will be longer next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) I hope you like this chapter, even if is short, but more is to come!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls. **

* * *

Chapter 5

The walk home took a while. Dipper was pretty light for a twelve year old, but Wendy still had trouble balancing the young mystery solver on her shoulders because of the woods. Making sure that Dipper wasn't hit by any branches or other things that might be harmful sure took some time to get past. Mabel was going on and on about how dumb Dipper was for coming in the woods alone and how it was her fault that her own twin brother was hurt. Wendy kept walking and kept quiet to herself as the two made their way towards home...well The Mystery Shack.

The sun was setting and both Wendy and Mabel started to get worried that they wouldn't make it back before dark. Dipper stirred a few times, but didn't wake, and Wendy even almost dropped the poor kid. By the time the two had reached the open yard of the shack the sun was completely gone and the moon was starting to come up. All the lights were on in the building and Mabel was worried that they knew they were missing, she even made a mental note to not let Dipper go in woods by himself again. As soon as they walked into the shack, Dipper and Mabel's parents and Stan were all standing in the middle of the room.

"Mabel Pines, where have you guys been?!" Heather asked in a worried tone.

"We were looking for Dipper." Mabel began with an un-easy voice afraid of being yelled at.

"That doesn't mean you get back late, and Dillon shouldn't be by himself anyway." Bill explained as he looked at the kids.

"It's my fault Mr. and Mrs. Pines, I was the one who lost sight of Dipper and had to find him." Wendy stated as she smiled.

"What happened to him anyway?" Heather asked as she took Dipper from Wendy's arms.

"He fell, and I think his left leg is broken, and he's out." Wendy explained as both Pines parents nodded.

No one said anything for a while as they watched Heather take Dipper and went into the living room. Grabbing a blanket she wrapped it around her son and headed out for the car that was outside. everyone followed and waited till Dipper was placed in the car. After Dipper was put into the car all three adults got into the front, and Wendy and Mabel got into the back with Dipper to make sure he was okay the whole ride. Mabel knew where they were going and she only hopped that Dipper wasn't hurt to badly. But all Mabel knew was that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N - Well there you guys an girls go chapter five. I hope you liked it. Please do not forget to review and thanks for reading, you guys are AMAZING!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - A new episode of Gravity Falls is coming soon, episode 18 is named "The Land Before Swine" I am not making this up I promise you it. Alex Hirsch confirmed the name on his twitter. Be excited the episode is coming soon, when I found out the air date for it, I'll let you all know!:) **


	6. Chapter 6

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter six. I hope you guys all like it. Thank you all so much for the reviews from last chapter!:) Keep them up were starting to get to the climax of the story!:) As normal I own nothing!:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Dipper heard the distant sound of beeping and voices. Blackness till took over his eyes and mind, and Dipper was pretty sure that medicine was taking over his body since he couldn't feel his body. With luck his eyes started to slowly open and all he could see was white all around him. Instantly Dipper knew where he was, he was at a hospital. Whenever his vision did clear up a bit, Dipper realized that there were two doctors standing near the door of his room talking. Before he could even think about moving pain shot through him, and he was forced to lay still.

"Hello?" Dipper asked in a small weak voice.

No answer came to him. Hospitals were in fact one of his worse nightmare's, because he never really like the thought of them. Not only that he had lost someone close to him in a hospital and he didn't want to be remembered by it. Dipper started to freak only because he still had no idea how he even ended up in the area in the first place. The last thing he remembered was going into the forest and then everything going black. Dipper only wished someone would tell him what was going on.

"Hello?" Dipper repeated hoping to get someone's attention again, this time it seemed to work.

"Oh Dipper I'm so glad you're awake." A girl in a bright pink sweater exclaimed as she ran up to the bed.

Dipper was lost, he had no idea who this person was at all. Not to mention her over happy attitude as starting to freak him out a little bit. The only thing worse about this situation was that there were more people that followed the small girl and yet he still had no idea what was going on. The small girl in front of him seemed to be his age, she had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a really bright sweater that spelled out the word "Mabel" on it in different colors. Dipper was getting upset not being able to remember anything sucked. However he was sort of happy when the doctors came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pines may we have a word alone please?" One of them asked as everyone but two adults left.

"Of course doctor." The women said as she nodded with hope in her eyes.

"We ran some test on your son, and he seems to have memory lose." The second doctor explained with a frown.

"Excuse me?" The women asked with a tone that wasn't too happy.

"Amnesia." The man said as both doctor's nodded.

"We'll need to keep him here for a few days and do a few more testing and then he's free." The first doctor explained.

"I understand thank you." The women said with a sad voice.

"Could you tell everyone else they can come back in?" The man asked as the two doctors nodded and left the room.

"Don't worry Dipper...everything will be okay." The women said as she grabbed a hold of his hand, Dipper only pulled away.

* * *

**A/N - Aw...that is so sad! Do think Dipper will ever get his memory back? Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to review so I can update chapter seven!:) Thanks for Reading!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Chapter 7

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**a/N - Well here you go chapter seven. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter I hope you like this chapter!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls and I can't wait for you to read the chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 7

"So you told me that it was time for the kid?" Gideon asked as he let out a small laugh.

"Yes, the boy will regret ever finding my book and then when he can't remember anything we strike." The voice answered.

"He's in the hospital now, I heard it from Robbie who heard it from Wendy, who heard it from..." Gideon began only to be stopped.

"Enough!" The voice shouted as Gideon flinched. "Do you know what he's there for?"

"Amnesia." Gideon answered as the mysterious voice smiled.

"Excellent then when the boy is out we attack." The voice said as it began to let out an evil laugh.

XXX

"I still don't understand how Dipper can't remember anything." Mabel stated as she sat down in a waiting chair.

"When he fell he must have hit his head really hard." Wendy said as she took a bit into a sandwich she had.

"So I fell off a roof when we were five and landed on my head and still remembered everything!" Mabel exclaimed with a frown.

"You did, how?" Wendy asked as she looked at the twelve year old with shock.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is I want my brother back." Mabel stated as she groaned.

"Don't worry he will, it will just take time." Wendy said as she took a drink of her soda.

"Good news the doctor said Dipper could come home with us." Mrs. Pines said as he brought Dipper along with him.

"Really that's great news mom!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile as she jumped up off her seat.

"Now you have to remember to be gentle around him, he doesn't remember anything, so it could scare him." Mrs. Pines said.

"Hi Dipper...I'm Mabel your twin sister." Mabel said with a known smile.

"And I'm Wendy, one of your friends and co-worker." Wendy said as she threw away her trash.

"H-Hi." Dipper said as he let off a small smile, he could tell these people were friendly.

"Alright kids let's go, Grunkle Stan wants to meet us for dinner." Mr. Pines called as everyone got into the car.

XXX

"They just left and Pines is out, you know what to do." The voice asked as Gideon bowed and nodded.

"Yes master of course I do." Gideon said as he went to turn around and leave.

"Hold on a minuet, you might need this." The voice said as Gideon turned back around and watched the figure get something.

"What is it?" Gideon asked as he caught it in his hands and instantly knew what it was.

"Your new lucky bolo tie, don't let the boy destroy it." The voice said as Gideon nodded. "No go, be gone."

"Thank you master I will not fail you this time." Gideon said as he raced out the room.

"What a good servant, and grandchild I have...too bad he knows too much." The voice said as he disappeared into the dark...

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy...who do you think the mysterious voice is? Anyway please review thanks for reading!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Chapter 8

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight. Two updates in one day!:) Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter you guys rock as always!:) As normal I do not own Gravity Falls on with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 8

The car ride to the diner was silent. No one said anything and only light music from the radio was playing in the background. Mabel was a little upset at the silence only because normally every time she rode in the car with Dipper the two of them would always talk to one another. Wendy was quiet also with a lot on her mind about the whole situation, she only felt bad. Both the parents for the Pines kids were upset as well, no parent wants their child in this state, but they were glad it wasn't perminate. The car ride was so long that everyone just really wished it was over only because it was awkward and it gave off a weird feeling for everyone.

The diner where Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy always went in Gravity Falls was packed when they arrived. Normally for a small town like this the restrunt wasn't this packed at all, in fact it was lucky if they even got a few people. But to most of the teenagers and kids of Gravity Falls it was known as the best hangout area in the whole town. By the time the group of people got into the small restrunt they were seated as soon as they could be. The wait was only five minutes so it wasn't so bad, and Dipper could only give off a look of confusion to all the people around him, he had no idea who any of these kids was. But one voice did get his attention, it was like he heard it from somewhere before.

"Hey Wendy!" The voice yelled as Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy all turned around.

"Hey Robbie what's up?" Wendy asked as she and the so called Robbie pulled into a hug.

"So um...what are you doing here?" Robbie asked as he noticed Dipper and frowned

"Just hanging with my friends, that's all." Wendy said with a smile on her face.

Dipper could tell by the look on the boy's face next to Wendy was not a pleasant look at all. Instantly Dipper realized that the look this so called Robbie guy was giving, was aimed right at him. Something didn't feel right, and Dipper began to feel scared. Normally Dipper was brave against the younger teenager but since he couldn't remember anything he had no idea who Robbie was at all, for all he knew Robbie could hurt him if he stepped out of line. Dipper instantly made a mental note to not cross the line on this Robbie guy, he did not at all seem friendly. Wendy however didn't seem to notice the look Robbie was sending Dipper and Dipper instantly let his smile fade.

Wendy finally said goodbye to Robbie and she started to walk towards the table where everyone was sitting. On the right side of the table it was Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy. On the left side it was Heather, Bill, and Grunckle Stan. This evening was going to be good, or at least Dipper was hoping it was going to be. The whole time they were waiting for their orders to come Dipper's family and friends began to tell him everything about him, he was starting to really understand. However as they were explaining everything to him, Dipper couldn't help but notice that Mabel was frowning the whole time. It was like she wanted to tell him something but she couldn't. Dipper's parents then started to explain to him that Gravity Falls wasn't really his home, and that California was. This instantly made Dipper upset, for some reason, he felt super close to this town.

"Do we have to leave?" Mabel asked with sadness in her voice. "I love it here!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes, you have to go back home for school." Mrs. Pines said as Mabel frowned once more.

"You know they have an elementary here right?" Wendy asked as everyone looked at her.

"Yeah well Gravity Falls isn't there home, and that is final, there not staying." Mr. Pines finished as Mabel and Dipper frowned.

"That's so unfair." Mabel whined as she placed her head on the table with a loud bang, Dipper flinched at the sound.

"Come on Heather, Bill, you both grew up here." Stan said as he raised his eyebrow at them, instantly something popped up.

"You both lived in this town and never even told us, do you know what we've been through?!" Dipper shouted with anger.

Instantly everyone went quiet and looked at Dipper. Dipper himself was shocked at what he just said, he had no idea what caused him to shout what he just shouted, but he did and now he was in a pickle. The rest of the night went quiet and no one said a single word the rest of the night. Dinner was over before they knew it and they were all heading back to the shack and all agreed to try and help Dipper get his memory back. Wendy had to leave around nine because her parents wanted her home for some news and she promised that she would be back for work tomorrow on time. Dipper was slowly starting to get things back under control and his mind was being rebooted as he everyone told him things. By the time bedtime came he and Mabel headed for the upstairs. As soon as Dipper's head landed on the pillow he was out like a light...

* * *

**A/N - Seems like Dipper is starting to remember some things. Anyway hope you all liked it, thanks for reading, and please do not forget to leave a review for me!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Chapter 9

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter nine. Thank you all so much for the reviews from last chapter!:) You guys are so AMAZING and that is why I updated today. Also read the important author's note at the end, it will make you happy trust me. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls! On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 9

The next morning came a little too fast for Dipper. His body was hurting from all the pain and medicine the last few days, and his mind was racing so fast, it hurt him as well. However that did not stop Dipper from enjoying his first day out of the hospital. Sure he may not remember anything but Dipper did know that wherever he was, he knew he was there for a reason. So as soon as he got up Dipper made his way towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. He changed into his normal orange-ish red shirt and blue vest, with brown shorts, white shocks, and his favorite white tennis-shoes. After brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he made his way out the door and headed for the stairs only for him to trip.

Confused at how he even fell, Dipper sat up and looked down for clues. However his eyes stopped as soon as something small caught his eyes. There lying on the floor was a small red book with a golden hand on the middle that had the number three on it. Curious as to what it was Dipper picked up the book and started to flip through the pages. He couldn't believe what he was even looking at. Inside the book was all kids of information on the small town he lived in. For some reason as Dipper flipped through the book, he couldn't help but feel like he already knew everything in it, but couldn't put his fingure on anything of the book. With a small smile on his face he tucked the book into his vest and started towards the stairs again, he was going to show his so-called-sister named Mabel it later.

"Morning Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Dipper answered back and jumped into the seat next to him.

Breakfast was as good as possible. Mabel got him into something she called a syrup race and he ended up winning. Dipper then proceeded to continue his day after a delightful meal. The shack was open, and his Grunkle Stan had told him that he had to help Wendy at the counter while Mabel and Soos helped around the store. With a full understanding of what he had to do, Dipper headed for the counter and meet Wendy. Wendy was a girl that seemed like she was from a video game. It was like with just one look at her, she could kick your butt so hard that you could feel it next week. But then again Dipper also noticed that she also seemed like a laid back cool person, and after being with her yesterday he confirmed it.

Wendy greeted him and he greeted her back. The two sat at the counter for a while in silence as each did their own thing. Wendy read her magazine and Dipper decided it was time to read the weird book he fell over this morning. As soon as he opened the book Dipper's whole body filled with excitement, it was like he had seen all these things before. Time pasted as he got more and more into the book, Wendy left after a while and the shack was closed. Dipper still however was at the counter reading when Mabel came up behind him, in a ghost costume.

"BOO!" Mabel yelled as Dipper screamed and fell off his seat, Mabel stood there laughing.

"You can't do that to someone." Dipper said as he dusted himself off and stood up.

"Why not?" Mabel asked as noticed that Dipper picked up something. "Besides your face was funny." Mabel added.

"Whatever just don't do that again." Dipper said as Mabel still continued to laugh.

"Fine, what are you reading anyway?" Mabel asked as Dipper sat down.

"Some weird book I found, look, apparently in this town anything is possible, ghost, zombies..." Dipper began as he ended.

"Oh boy..." Mabel said with a small frown and a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What?" Dipper asked with a confused look at her.

"Everything that is in that book is real...and the book belongs to you now..." Mabel said, Dipper could only look at her...

* * *

**A/N - Wow sort of like the first episode hu? Only it's just a little different. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to read the important author's note and REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**Important Author's Note - Episode Name "The Land Before Swine" Air Date "June 28th 2013"**


	10. Chapter 10

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter ten, double digits!:) Thank you all for the wounderful reviews without your reviews I would have never made it this far!:) A little heads up this chapter is in Mabel's POV and I hope you all like it. Also who is excited for the new episode June 28th? I know I am!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls the wounderful brilliant mind of Akex Hirsch does, thank you ALEX!:) On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Mabel's POV

Mabel looked at her brother and frowned. Even though she knew that his memory loss was only temporary still felt hurt. With Dipper not remembering any of their adventures for the moment, it made her feel like everything they went through was for nothing. However Mabel's mind was still getting use to the fact that her brother had no memory. But then again she thought it was really ironic that the smartest person she ever knew nothing at all for the time being. Shaking her thought Mabel noticed that Dipper was flipping through the pages trying to figure out what the thing was. This was going to be hard to explain that was all Mabel knew. She only wished that Dipper had his memory.

"So what is this thing?" Dipper asked as he showed her a page with gnomes on it, she shuddered.

"The book is basically about all sort of magical creatures that turn out to be true." Mabel explained with a small smile.

"So there not supposed to be real?" Dipper asked as Mabel nodded.

"Yes but to us they are, and we do not tell anyone about the book." Mabel added with a grin.

"Why not?" Dipper asked as he flipped through the book once more.

"Because people will think were nuts, and Gideon is after it mostly as well, well we think he is." Mabel finished as silence came.

"Who's Gideon?" Dipper asked as Mabel sighed, she knew she had to be patient with her brother.

"You're arch enemy." Mabel said as Dipper's eyes got wide in shock, in fact they were as wide as saucers.

"I have an arch enemy?" Dipper asked as Mabel nodded, Dipper broke the silence after ten seconds. "That's so cool!"

Mabel only laughed as Dipper placed book three into his vest pocket. The two instantly started for the downstairs since it was almost time for dinner. However before dinner on Friday's the two twins always watched the latest episode of Duck D-tective. This week the duck was supposed to find the culprit who was behind the murder and Mabel sure as heck did not want to miss this episode. So the entire family gathered around to watch the show. Stan sat in his normal chair and both Mr. and Mrs. Pines pulled up their own chairs. Dipper sat on the right arm chair next to Stan, and Mabel hung upside down on the left arm chair. Dinner was ready by the time the episode was over and Mabel had loved every bit of it.

"Now summer is almost over you know that right kids?" Heather asked her children as they sat down.

"Yes mom I know, I just wish we weren't leaving." Mabel said as she placed her head on the tabel.

"Yeah well we can't leave anyway." Bill stated as Mabel's head picked up and a smile came on her face.

"Why?" Mabel asked with a little curiosity.

"Because the doctor's told us that it was best to wait for Dipper to recover his memory before going to a new location."

"Oh that makes more since." Mabel said as she finished listening to her dad.

"So were gonna stay here and try and help Dipper remember everything." Heather added as Mabel nodded.

"Oh and tomorrow Mabel you need to work the shack Wendy will be there." Stan said as Mabel nodded once more.

"Also after work could I show Dipper around town, you know to help him try and remember things?" Mabel asked with hope.

"I don't see why not, it might work." Heather said with a smile on her face as she passed out dinner.

"Awesome then it's a date!" Mabel said with a joking tone, everyone laughed. Mabel couldn't wait for tomorrow...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter ten. I tried to through in some humor so I hoped you liked it!:) Also thank you so much for reading and please do not forget to leave your wounderful reviews!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Chapter 11

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter eleven. Thanks or all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) So I updated another chapter to show how much I love you guys for leaving reviews. I hope you like this chapter as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch does!:) On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 11

The next morning Dipper and Mabel had both gotten up at the same time. They both instantly got dressed and brushed their teeth. Today Mabel was going to take Dipper around Gravity Falls and show him around hoping that his memory would at least be able to remember some things that happened. Each day Dipper seemed to slowly be getting it back and Mabel only wished that her brother would get it back, this was really starting to annoy her. After breakfast the twins set off to town and Mabel began to explain some things as they walked.

It was a wonderful day in Gravity Falls, Oregon that day. The sun was high in the sky, people were out and about, and mostly everyone was just as friendly as ever. They ran into Wendy at the diner and Mabel began to explain everything that she thought she needed Dipper to know, but he already knew who Wendy was so she didn't have to say much there. The twins then said their goodbye's to Wendy as she left and they went on their merry way as well. However as the two were walking Mabel instantly stopped and started to start a head of her. Dipper noticed his sister's weird look and followed her gaze.

At the end of the road was a girl their age. She had long blond hair, and a pink outfit on. Three other girls were standing next to her and they were all laughing at something. Whoever this girl was Mabel didn't seemed to like her because she sent her a look, scoffed, and then turned around and stated to walk away. Dipper instantly started to follow his sister. Sadly before either of them could get any further a voice called out.

"Well look it's the loser twins being chickens as normal!" The girl yelled as everyone laughed.

"What's the matter Mabel upset that your loser dork doesn't remember you!?" Another voice yelled as more laughing followed.

"Shut up!" Mabel yelled as she turned around with anger in her voice.

"Why don't you make me?" The girl asked with a smirk. "Oh wait that's right your to silly to do anything serious."

"Leave her alone, come on Mabel let's go." Dipper said as he grabbed a hold of his sister's hand.

"Aw...now her wittle mindless brother is being her chicken wings!" The girl yelled as her friends laughed.

"Shut up Pacifica!" Mabel yelled once more as Dipper noticed tears starting to form in his sister's eyes.

"Yeah well at least I don't scare little kids!" Dipper yelled anger taking over.

"I do not." Pacifica stated as everyone watched the scene.

"Really then why did you win the costume contest last week, I heard you went as yourself!" Dipper yelled with a smirk.

For a minuet everything went quiet as everyone waited to see what Pacifica would say or do. However Dipper didn't feel like sticking around and turned around with Mabel. The two started towards their next destination only to hear the sound of clapping and people cheering for them. Mostly people were afraid of Pacifica only because her father was the founder of the town and owned it, but it seemed like the Pines kids were not. Dipper could only gin.

Sadly Pacifica wasn't going to let them get away with what Dipper had said. Sure he may not have remembered everything but it still hurt knowing he coud defeat her still. With an angry reaction Pacifica instantly started for Mabel with full nails out and everything, she was going to get her revenge if it was the last thing she got to do. Before anyone knew what was going on Pacifica was charging towards the twins with anger, they all watched in horror as to what would happen next.

But as Pacifica charged Dipper had heard the worried voices and turned around in time to see Pacifica charging for his sister. So he had pushed Mabel out of the way and allowed Pacifica to attack him instead. Within minutes the two were rolling around the dirt roads and landed with a loud thump against the side of an old building. Dipper had suddenly felt dizzy, his head was smacked against the wall hard and his vision was starting to get all wonky. Pacifica had Dipper pinned against the wall, and was clawing at him with her long pink nails. But with luck someone had called the police because the next thing he knew, Pacifica was pulled off him.

"Dipper are you okay?" Mabel asked as she crouched down next to her brother.

"I'm fine, who puts a building in the middle of the street anyway?" Dipper asked with a serious look. Mabel could only shrug...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter eleven. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to leave a review so I can post chapter thirteen :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. Chapter 12

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twelve. Sorry for not updating yesterday I tried to update both stories as you could tell but I ended up having a Harry Potter Movie Marathon with all eight movies!:) So I made sure to update this one first, as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls at all Alex Hirsch does and thank you all for the wounderful reviews last chapter on with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 12

The walk around town for the rest of the day was less exciting then the fight with Pacifica. However as the two siblings continued to walk around, Dipper began to realize that everything was becoming clearer and that he was starting to remember a lot of things. But instead of Dipper saying something about getting his memory back, he kept his mouth shut and allowed Mabel to continue on. By the time they finished walking around the entire town it was almost dinner time and the kids were starting to get hungry. So they both went back to the dinner to grab a quick bit to eat.

"I saw it again!" Old Man McGucket yelled as he came rushing up to Dipper and Mabel.

"McGucket what are you talking about?" Mabel asked as the old man looked at the two.

"I saw it, the warrior of time, he was here in my yard." Old Man McGucket said as Mabel gave him a look.

"Are you sure because Mabel this guy's sounds wacky." Dipper said as he backed away in fear.

"Yes I saw him, and he asked for you two." Old Man McGucket said as he pointed to Dipper and Mabel.

"Us?" Mabel asked as McGucket nodded his head.

"Yeah he said something about a book and then your names." Old Man McGucket explained as people started to gather.

"Did he say anything else?" Mabel asked as Dipper sent her a worried look.

"He also said something about regretting and death." Old Man McGucket explained.

"Okay people no need to stay nothing going on here." Mabel said as she tried to make them leave, no one moved.

After a while of trying to understand what McGucket was talking about Dipper and Mabel Pines left for the shack. Turns out some random guy popped into Old Man McGucket's yard and was looking for the twins. But to Mabel it seemed like this guy was after something and she was just afraid of that. Not only was the person after them, but Dipper didn't have his memory, so things were going to be more complicated then she thought. By the time the two reached the shack the sun was down and the moon was high up in the air.

The shack was quiet when Dipper and Mabel entered. Grunkle Stan was sitting in the living room in his normal chair watching tv. Their parents were sitting at the small table on the far left side working on something. As soon as the two heard footsteps they looked up and smiled when they saw their kids. Mabel knew instantly that they would be boomed with questions.

"So how did it go?" Mrs. Pines asked as she placed a stack of papers into a pile.

"Pretty good but we still made no process; Dipper doesn't seem to remember anything." Mabel explained.

"Well sucks for him." Stan said as everyone sent him a look.

"Hey Gunkle Stan do you know anything about a time warrior?" Mabel asked as Stan and their parents looked at her.

"Nope not at all, why do you ask, it's not like I know anything!?" Stan exclaimed as he shut the blinds instantly.

"Just wondering Old Man McGucket said he saw him and that he was looking for me and Dipper." Mabel explained.

"He is!?" Stan yelled as he fell backwards, yep Stan knew something all right.

"Mabel is he okay?" Dipper asked getting a little "scared" and backing away.

"He's fine, and he knows something too." Mabel explained as everyone looked at her.

"Heather I think it's time to tell the kids." Stan said as their mom gave him a look.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mabel asked as her parents grabbed their hands and sat them on the couch with them.

"Sweetie this is going to be hard to explain and we want you to listen well." Mrs. Pines said as Mabel nodded.

"Dipper we want you to listen as well." Mr. Pines said as Dipper nodded both parents took a deep breath...

* * *

**A/N - Hm...They seem to know something. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to review I will post chapter thirteen when I can!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	13. Chapter 13

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thirteen. I updated twice today to make up for the one Icouldn't update yesterday. However this is all I'm updating for today but tomorrow another chapter will be up at some point. I always try and update each day as most of you figured out. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls at all Alex Hirsch does. Also thanks for all the wounderful reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 13

"You see a long time ago when we lived here many things started to happen." Heather explained with a smile. "There were things that were unexplained in this town, until one day your father found something interesting." Heather continued. "It was a book, a book with many secrets and these secrets were kept hidden for what seemed like decades." Heather said as Dipper and Mabel looked at her in wounder.

"But the secrets in the book were far too dangerous, we just didn't know it." Bill said with a grin. "I managed to convince to your mom, who was my best friend at the time, which these things were real, and after an adventure with some mean creatures, she believed me." Bill finished with thought. "However the more magical creatures we fought the more danger we were placing ourselves and everyone in. We also were putting the book I found in even more danger." Bill said.

"Yeah and you two managed to temper with time, and make the time warrior mad." Stan said as everyone looked at him. "Now it makes since on why it's coming after Dipper and Mabel, there your kids." Stan added with a small laugh and noticed their looks. "Well this makes things awkward." Stan said as everyone just looked at him.

"So anyway we found out that there was a time machine hidden within the area of the shack and decided to use it." Bill said as he looked at his kids. "But we tempered with time, made the controller of time mad, and managed to be banned from the whole stated of Nebraska." Bill finished as both Dipper and Mabel looked at him and laughed a bit.

"No way; were banned from the movie theater in this town as well." Mabel stated as Dipper sent her a look.

"What did you two do?" Heather asked as she looked at her children with concern.

"Oh nothing, we just tried to stop a guy from killing Dipper and managed to start a popcorn fight with him." Mabel explained.

"You two we'll talk about that later." Bill said as he winked at his kids. "But anyway the guy in charge of time swore he would get his revenge on us and come after our decedents which is you two." Bill said with a frown. "You know now that I think about it I always wondered what happened to book three Heather." Bill said as Dipper and Mabel looked at one another.

"Don't you remember?" Heather asked as she looked at her husband. "You hid it in one of the tree trunks in the forest." Heather explained as Mabel slid off the couch and landed hard on the floor. "Mabel sweetie are you okay?" Heather asked.

"Yes." Mabel said in a small voice. "Mom, dad there's something I need to tell you." Mabel said as both her parents and Dipper looked at her. "We found book three...well Dipper found it and we know all about the magical creatures." Mabel explained as her parents looked at her and Dipper in shock. "Dipper found it the first day we were here." Mabel added with a smile.

"Yes!" A voice shouted from the doorway, all heads turned. "I knew you had one of the books."

Mabel and Dipper frowned. Standing at the door of The Mystery Shack was none other than Gideon Gleeful...

* * *

**A/N - Uh...Oh. How Gideon is even there, I'm not so sure myself but this is not good. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to leave a revew so I can post fourteen!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	14. Chapter 14

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Wow three updates in one day!:) Thanks for all the reviews last chapter guys you rock!:) Also as normal I do not own anything from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So as normal enjoy the story!:) Also if there is by chance any Taylor Swift fans reading this or as we call ourselfs "Swifites" I was woudnering if anyone knew how much backstage passes were to meet Taylor. If you know could you please tell me. I'm trying to save money to meet her she's my favorite singer :) Thanks on with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Gideon what are you doing here!?" Mabel asked with anger in her voice, she was really getting tired of this guy.

"I came to ask you on another date until I over heard your conversation." Gideon anwsered with full honesty.

"I told you I'm not into you and I will never go on another date with you ever again." Mabel explained with a glare.

"Who is that?" Bill asked as he watched his daughter in shock, she had never acted like this before.

"Gideon Gleeful, some creep that keeps trying to date Mabel." Stan explained as he went on acting like nothing was going on.

"But Marshmella we were so wounderful together." Gideon said with a small smile.

"No we weren't." Mabel said with a voice that had a hint of disgust in it.

"That's because your horrid brother got between us, that is why I tried to get rid of him so we could be together." Gideon said

"My brother didn't do anything, and don't insult my brother." Mabel said as she went to turn away.

"You Mabel Pines, one day you will be mine." Gideon said as Mabel turned back and looked at him.

"No I won't now leave before we call the cops." Mabel said as Gideon laughed.

"They won't do anything, the cops love me, now you two I know they don't like." Gideon said with a grin.

"Excuse me but if my daughter doesn't want you then you might want to leave." Bill said as Gideon looked at him.

"And who are you?" Gideon asked as he looked at the man.

"I am Dipper and Mabels father Bill Pines." Bill said as Gideon's smile instantly faded.

"Bill Pines?" Gideon said as he started to back away, Bill only nodded.

"Dad what's wrong with him?" Dipper asked as he leaped off the couch and next to his father.

"That's right and if you don't leave my children alone I can fire your father." Bill said as Gideon nodded.

"You win for now, but I know you have the book Dipper Pines and I will get it from you if it's the last thing I do." Gideon said.

"Yeah right you don't even know where it is." Dipper said as Gideon started to back away.

"Don't worry I know where it is, I have people." Gideon said with a grin.

"Yeah people that I feel sorry for." Dipper said "I feel sorry for them because they have to see your face." Dipper added.

"This isn't the last that you've seen from little ol me." Gideon said as he left the room.

"What a fruad." Dipper said as Gideon poked his head back in, everyone jumped.

"I heard that and this is the isn't the last time you'll see little ol me." Gideon said as he pointed to fingures at his eyes.

"Loser!" Mabel yelled as Dipper bursted out laughing.

"I will get that book if it's the last thing I do!" Gideon shouted, and then he was gone...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter fourteen. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to leave a review!:) Also the new episode will be here soon just be paiten it's almost here!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	15. Chapter 15

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter fifteen. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I do not own anything from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Well I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so on with the story so please enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Dipper continued to look at the doorway on which Gideon Gleeful had just left from. Everyone in the room was silent at the moment and Dipper knew he was going to have to explain, well until he remembered that they thought he didn't know anything. Guilty suddenly came over him at the last thought and instantly Dipper shook the thought out of his head, and turned around. The first thing he noticed was that Mabel was gone and their parents were looking at him for some sort of explanation. Frowning Dipper just shook his head once more and started his way out the room to look for Mabel.

Upstairs in the attic was the twin's room. The room has been their second home for the whole summer and Dipper knew that his sister was upset about the whole Gideon thing, and that her favorite place to go when she was upset was their bedroom. As he opened the door to the room, Dipper looked around. On the left side of the room were his bed, and many other things that belonged to him. On the right of the room were Mabel's bed and all her belongings. Right there in the middle of the bed was Mabel herself with her purple unicorn sweater pulled over her head.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked as he walked over towards his sister.

"Mabel's not here right now, she's in sweater town." Mabel answered as Dipper let out a small chuckle to himself.

"Look Mabel, just ignore Gideon he's an idiot." Dipper explained as he sat down next to her.

"I know but it's not as easy as it is for you, it hurts to know that Gideon is after you the most." Mabel explained.

"Gideon doesn't bother me, and besides Gideon is nothing but a physco path." Dipper stated as Mabel let out a small laugh.

"I'm just afraid he'll go to far and hurt you, I hate being the one to put you in danger." Mabel added as her head appeared.

"If anything you or me don't go looking for trouble, trouble normally finds us." Dipper said as Mabel laughed again.

"I guess that's true." Mabel said as Dipper nodded.

"Do you feel better?" Dipper asked as Mabel nodded. Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and led her to the door.

"Oh and Dipper." Mabel said as Dipper looked at her.

"Yes?" Dipper asked as they started to walk down the steps.

"I know your secrete." Mabel said as she walked past him and into the kitchen.

Dipper stood there shocked. He was pretty sure that he was hiding his act really well, but yet Mabel still seemed to figure it out. However Dipper still had no idea what secrete she knew since he had a few of them himself. But the thought of Mabel knowing anyone of his secrets sort of scared him only because he had an idea on what she could do with it. If he knew his sister well though, she would keep it and not tell a sole. With a small smile Dipper began to go downstairs to get ready to watch another episode of Duck-Detective with his sister and his family. Walking into the living room Dipper instantly gave a small frown and began to put on his secrete...

XXX

"CURSE DIPPER!" Gideon yelled as he kicked a nearby tree making all the birds fly away in fright.

The small nine year old was mad, real mad. Now that he knew Dipper had the third book he was even more upset than normal. Life so far for Gideon Gleeful was bad, sure he was rich and got everything he ever wanted (except for Mabel) it was hard to come by these days. The powerful leader in charge was on his neck about the third book and now that Gideon knew where it was, his boss was not going to be happy about it at all and he was dead as he could be. Walking home wasn't helping his mood at all and Gideon knew he had to come up with a way to get the book from the Pines child.

but Dipper was smart, too smart for a twelve year old, and Gideon knew he needed to get into his mind in order to find his weakness. However with the Pines parents in town and Stanford watching them all the time, Gideon knew it was going to be hard to get his revenge on the boy. Taking out book two Gideon began to flip through the book to see if there was anything on a boy's weakness, sadly there was nothing. However his thoughts were drawing when he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. There on a bulletin board was a picture of The Mystery Shack, this instantly made Gideon angry. So with full anger the young boy grabbed the paper off the board and tore it into pieces.

However he looked down as soon as all the small ripped up pieces landed on the ground. With a glimpse of the torn pieces Gideon saw a small picture of Dipper. The picture was ripped so it was sort of hard to tell what it was. But by the looks of the outline it looked like Dipper was looking to the right at something with a smile on his face. Moving pieces around Gideon took a piece of paper and kept trying to fit the puzzle until he found the right one. About an hour later he had found one that fit. In the two pieces that were together, Dipper was looking at a girl with orange hair and green plaid shirt. The girl was giving off a smile and holding a sign. Gideon smiled because he knew this girl and he knew that Dipper liked her, that was when something popped into his mind and came up with the best idea yet.

"Look out boy cause I'm coming for you and that book." Gideon said with an evil known smirk.

Within minutes Dipper's side of the picture was burnt and all that was left was the orange haired girl...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter fifteen. I hope you all liked it please do not forget to review. Thanks for reading you guys are really amazing and I thank all of you who read this story is deticated to all Dipper (and Mabel) fans out there. So keep reading!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	16. Chapter 16

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter sixteen. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter your reviews are the reason I update again today. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Anyway don't want to keep you all waiting lets get on with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Dipper entered the kitchen with an astonished look on his face. Considering that Mabel found out one of its secrets was pretty amazing since he always his them so well, but Dipper knew that his sister was sometimes smarter than he was. However Dipper noticed everyone's looks as he entered the room and he started to wonder if Mabel told them what she knew. But by the looks of them turning their heads back to the TV it seemed like they didn't know a thing. Dipper was of course happy about that one.

In the living room Stan sat in his normal chair and Dipper and Mabel sat on the chair arms as normal. Mabel was hanging upside down and laughing at the show every once in a while. Dipper would laugh as well at some of the cheesy things on the show but continued on watching the show. Their parents were sitting at the table playing a game of cards (they seemed to like the cards) and watching the show here and there. By the time the new episode was over Mabel was even more hyper active than normal.

"We should watch a movie!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper laughed, Mabel always made his day.

"What movie do you want to watch squirt?" Stan asked as he pulled out a box of kept movies he had.

"Let's see, Cinderella, Paranormal Activity..." Mabel said as she picked up each movie and set them aside.

"No we are not watching Paranormal Activity!" Dipper yelled as everyone looked at him.

"Why scared?" Mabel asked as Dipper nodded.

"Yes I watched that movie once with Wendy and it scared the crap out of me." Dipper said as his parents gave him a look.

"You watched it?" Mrs. Pines asked with angry voice.

"No...Oh look movies!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel looked and continued to go through the box.

There were all kinds of movies in the box that Gunkle Stan had. The ones they pulled out where Twilight, The Lorax, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, 17 Again, The Hangover, Hannah Montana The Movie, Star Wars 1-3, Kim Possible So the Drama, The Matrix, Mama Mia, and The Series of Unfortunate Events. Of course there was a whole lot of other movies inside the box but the one that caught Mabel's attention them most was different. This movie that she wanted to watch was about a boy wizard that goes to school in the middle of England. The movie was called Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone, Dipper was interested in the movie himself. This was going to be a long night...

XXX

Wendy smiled as she sat at the diner with Robbie. Her boyfriend had decided that it was time for them to have a date just by themselves since they always have friends around with them. Of course Wendy agreed that spending some alone time with Robbie things between them would get better. Recently Wendy has been down in the dumps only because she had overheard that Dipper and Mabel were going to be leaving Gravity Falls soon and going back home. Wendy was upset only because she saw Dipper and Mabel were like little siblings to her and she felt like she was losing her family. Robbie seemed to sense that something was upsetting her.

"Hey sweetie are you okay?" Robbie asked as he placed his arm around her.

"Yeah I'm just a little upset that summer is coming to an end, we only have one more week." Wendy explained.

"I know but you always look forward to school, you love school." Robbie said with a grin.

"Not this time I don't." Wendy said as Robbie gave her a look.

"Why?" Robbie asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Because Dipper and Mabel will be gone and this town will not be the same without them." Wendy said as Robbie laughed.

"You're worried about those tweebs?" Robbie asked as Wendy sent him a look.

However Robbie must of got the hint because as soon as Wendy sent him the warning look he went quiet. The two of them didn't say anything for a while and just sat there eating their food. After the couple had finished their food Wendy and Robbie had decided that it was best if the two started for Wendy's house. It was almost dark and neither of the two liked to be outside ever since the convince store incident. If it wasn't for Dipper they would all still be trapped inside it. Shaking their heads in thought the two began to walk through the woods path towards Wendy's house.

Halfway home the sun was close to dark and the wind had started to really pick up. Robbie wondered if this was another one of those weird things that Dipper kid was up to. Wendy wondered if they were going to have a storm. But something both caught their attention whenever the sounds of twig snapping's came into their area. Before either couple could react to the noise, something long and bushy came out. Both teens screamed and had to admit they wished Dipper was with them, he would at least know what to do. However as they started to run the long vines wrapped around Wendy and pulled her to the ground. Robbie tried to save her, but she was too late. Wendy was already pulled into the woods. Robbie began to run for his life and headed for the first place he thought of The Mystery Shack...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter sixteen. Please review I hope you liked it :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	17. Chapter 17

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we go chapter seventeen. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Also please read the important author's note at the end of the chapter, it will make you happy! Thank you. :) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls this all belongs to Alex Hirsch :) On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 17

"This is your entire fault!" Robbie yelled as soon as he bursted through the door and into The Mystery Shack.

"Who's fault?" Mabel asked as Robbie gave her a look as though the answer was simple.

"Your idiot of a brother of course!" Robbie exclaimed as Dipper stood up.

"What's my fault, I didn't do anything." Dipper said as Robbie grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up.

"YOUR STUPID MAGICY THINGS STOLE WENDY!" Robbie yelled as he dropped Dipper back onto the ground.

"Listen kid you need to calm down and apologize to my son." Heather said as she stood up and sent Robbie a look.

"Sorry but these tress they just came to life and just grabbed Wendy and dragged her away." Robbie explained much calmer.

"Okay so we must investigate!" Dipper said as Mabel gave her brother a known look.

"But Dipper you don't remember anything how can you?" Mabel asked as Dipper gave her a look.

"Well whoever this Wendy girl is, I'm sure we can find her, especially for this young guy." Dipper explained with a quick cover.

"What are you talking about, he knows who I am!?" Robbie asked as Mabel rolled her eyes.

"No he doesn't he can't remember anything watch." Mabel said as she looked at her brother. "Hey Dipper..."

"Yes Mabel?" Dipper asked as he looked at his sister.

"Who's the guy that always tried to get book three from us?" Mabel asked as her brother gave her a confused look.

"You?" Dipper asked as Robbie let out a small snort and Mabel shook her head.

"No I'm a girl, Gideon is the one that is always after book three." Mabel explained with a sly smile.

"What's book three?" Dipper asked as he crossed his arms. "Is it ice cream?"

"See told ya." Mabel said with a known grin.

"Okay so the kid doesn't know anything but I know you still know things." Robbie said as Mabel gave him a look.

"What are you implying?" Mabel asked as Robbie started for the door.

"I need your help finding Wendy." Robbie said. "And I know you guys are The Mystery Twins." Robbie added.

"The what?" Dipper asked with a pointed look.

"The Mystery Twins that's what everyone in town knows you as, you have a reputation." Robbie explained.

"Guess you kids got to keep that, you should help the poor lad." Stan said as everyone looked at him.

"Okay Dipper get book three off the counter, and we'll meet you outside Robbie, I need to talk to Dipper first." Mabel said.

"Alright meet you out there." Robbie said as he left the house and waited outside.

XXX

"Dipper can I talk to you in the shack alone?" Mabel asked as she grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled him into the shack.

"I guess you can." Dipper said as they entered the room museum side.

"Do you think we should help him?" Mabel asked as Dipper nodded.

"Well yeah I mean even if Robbie is a pain, Wendy is still in danger." Dipper said as Mabel agreed.

"Okay so we help Robbie find Wendy and be done?" Mabel asked as Dipper nodded.

"Yes." Dipper answered as he made his way towards the door.

"The next time you try to pretend you lost your memory, really act like you did." Mabel said as Dipper laughed.

"Okay Mabel let's go." Dipper said as they both laughed and went out the door to meet Robbie around the front.

But whenever they got to the front, Robbie was nowhere to be found and only his cloths were on the ground...

* * *

**A/N - Dun...Dun...Dun...Well there you go chapter seventeen please don't forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover **

**P.S - Read the importan author's note it will make you happy I found this out toady also thanks for reading!:)**

**Important Author's Note - Episode Name : The Land Before Swine  
Air Date : June 28th 2013  
Summery : When a prehistoric beast snatches Waddles, the Pines family must journery  
to a land trapped in time to save him.**


	18. Chapter 18

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter eighteen. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING! I also wanted to let you know this is the last update until Tuesday next week. Only because tomorrow I will be in PA and I will not have internet up where I am so I wll not be able to update till Tuesday when I get home. But do not worry an update will come on Tuesday!:) As normal I do not own anything from Gravity Falls :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

Outside Dipper was freaking. First they find out the news that Wendy was missing and now Robbie was. There was something really weird going on in Gravity Falls and Dipper knew they needed to get to the bottom of it. However this was not going to be easy and things were not going to stay out of their way, that was one thing they knew for sure. They needed clues or at least something that could give them a hint as to what happened. The thing that attacked both Robbie and Wendy didn't seem right at all, and it seemed to go only after teenager's so far.

"So what's the plan Dipstick?" Mabel asked while trying to get a laugh.

"We need to find Wendy and Robbie before things get to out of hand." Dipper explained as Mabel nodded.

"What do you think is doing this?" Mabel asked as Dipper shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure but I know we will find out soon enough." Dipper said as he picked up Robbie's cloths.

He stuffed them inside his book bag and the two siblings contuined to walk down the dirt road into town, hoping to find clues along the way. They didn't care if it was dark out, all they cared about was their friends safety and at the moment they felt like they were failing their friends, well their friend and Robbie. Sure they knew Robbie but they didn't really consider him a friend, well at least Dipper didn't. The walk to town wasn't so far and Dipper and Mabel were sure they were going to reach town within a few minuets.

In town there weren't many people out and Dipper was afraid that the thing got everyone too. However he felt better when he saw Soos hanging out behind the back of the pizza shop. Something instantly caught his eyes, Dipper noticed that Soos was caring a bag the size of a human. Instantly he pointed him out to Mabel and the two started towards Soos.

"Hey Soos, what's up?" Dipper asked as Soos turned around.

"Hey man hope that memory's coming back and nothing much." Soos said with a smile.

"What's in the bag?" Mabel asked as she watched Soos put it into the trash.

"Nothing much just old stuff that I grew out of." Soos said as Dipper and Mabel gave him a look.

"Have you seen Wendy or Robbie?" Dipper asked with worry. "We can't find them anywhere."

"No man sorry." Soos said as both Dipper and Mabel groaned.

"Do you know if anyone else has seen them?" Mabel asked as Soos looked at her.

"Well I was walking past Gideon earlier he said Dipper's name, something about revenge, and then laughed." Soos said.

"Gideon...we should have known!" Dipper exclaimed as Soos gave Dipper a look.

"I told him about Gideon!" Mabel said quickly as Soos nodded in understatement.

"To Gideon's!" Dipper shouted and ran towards the left side of town.

"Were doomed." Mabel said with a sigh.

"Why?" Soos asked wanting to know what was wrong.

"Because Gideon's house is that way." Mabel said as she pointed to the right and Dipper came running back.

"Right my bad." Dipper said as he ran off towards the right side of town, Mabel could only follow...

* * *

**A/N - Well there go chapter eighteen. Thanks for reading please review! - DisneyChannelLover**


	19. Chapter 19

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter nineteen. I am offically back in buisness after the long weekened break. Many ideas for this story is in order and I'm sure you'll love them. I got to update a little earlier then planned only because we got back earlier then I thought we would today. But I'm glad we did. :) Thanks for all the wounderful reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING I was really sad when I ouldn't update at all this week but now I'm back! So I'm not gonna keep you waiting any longer. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch!:)**

* * *

Chapter 19

Little Gideon was in his room forming another plan for revenge on the Pines family. His latest plan was sneaky and really hard to come by, but little Gideon knew he had to do the plan anyway. This plan might be his only chance of getting his revenge for good and nothing was going to stop him, not even Dipper himself. The cage that sat in the left corner of his room was occupied with his latest plot, things were going to get interesting now that he knew Dipper's week spot, or at least he though he knew his week spot.

The two teens that sat in the cage were trying to figure a way out. The teen boy had a towel wrapped around him, only because the item Gideon had used to snatch him, accidently took his cloths. The orange haired girl teen was next to the boy and was really trying to explain to him who this kid was. Gideon could only laugh as he heard Wendy explaining things, they didn't even know half the story of the Pines twins. Sure they were friends (or at least Wendy) with them, but they had no idea that the twins knew about all the magical things that went on in this town, and that they weren't normal kids at all.

"What do you want with us?" Wendy asked as Gideon got down off his chair and looked at the girl with a smirk.

"Revenge, or at least on the twins." Gideon explained as Wendy gave him a look.

"You mean Dipper and Mabel?" Wendy asked as Gideon nodded. "What did they ever do to you?" Wendy asked once more.

"Many things young one." Gideon said as he sat down at his desk chair. "Many things that you don't know."

XXX

Meanwhile Dipper and Mabel were running towards Gideon's house as fast as they could. If Gideon really did have Wendy and Robbie then who knows all the bad things that could happen to them. Wendy and Robbie seemed to not know anything that went on in Gravity Falls. However as the two twins ran towards Gideon Gleeful's house Dipper was starting to wonder how they were ever going to get Wendy and Robbie out if he did have them. But as they rounded the street that had the house, Mabel snapped Dipper out of his thoughts and the two walked up to the door of the house and Dipper was the on to knock on the door. Gideon's dad was the one to answer the door.

"Hello?" Mr. Gleeful asked as he peeked his head around the door.

"Hi um...we were wondering if Gideon is home?" Mabel asked as the man looked at them.

"Name's please?" Mr. Gleeful asked as Mabel nodded.

"I'm Mabel and this is my brother Dipper." Mabel said as the man nodded and opened the door.

"He's in his room three doors down the hallway on the right." Mr. Gleeful said with a smile.

"Alright thanks!" Dipper exclaimed as the twins started towards the hallway.

Dipper couldn't believe what just happened. He figured that Mr. Gleeful had no idea who the twins were because he still let them in the house, even if they were sworn enemies with his son. But then it occurred to Dipper that his father might have not known they were enemies. However as Dipper was so lost in thought that Mabel had to put her arm out to stop him from almost running into the bedroom door, that would have been bad. The two placed their ears against Gideon's door. The only thing that caught Dipper's ears was "Wendy" and "Useful Against Dipper". Before he knew it Dipper was bursting into Gideon's room, ignoring the shouts from Mabel...

* * *

**A/N - I hope you liked the chapter!:) It feels amazing to know that I was able to update thanks for reading and please do not forget to review so I can post chapter twenty! Thanks for Reding!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	20. Chapter 20

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter twenty. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys rock! Anyway I made this chapter longer and there's more action in it. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Dipper charged into Gideon without even thinking. The minuet his head had collided with the headboard of Gideon's bed, Dipper knew that he had possibly just made the biggest mistake he could ever make. Mabel was yelling from the doorway, but his head was so fuzzy at the moment from the collide that he had no idea what she was saying. Gideon was lying on the floor groaning in pain as well only because Dipper had knocked him into the wall, but then Dipper thought he deserved it. Mabel was yelling at the top of her lungs to stop what was about to happen. Gideon was the first to stand up, and trust me, he wasn't happy right now.

Gideon walked over to Dipper as fast as he could and grabbed Dipper by the shirt and lifted him up into the air. Within minutes he had thrown Dipper across the room and into the hard metal cage that held Wendy and Robbie. Not sure of what to do after the hard land, Dipper laid on the floor waiting to see what would happen next. However, he didn't even have time to try anything at the moment, only because Mabel had come in and started to jump on Gideon's back. Mabel was tossed onto the floor and landed right next to Dipper. Both twins were looking at Gideon with complete shock on how he suddenly fought back against them good.

Wendy and Robbie were shocked at the scene in front of them as well. Not only were they lost at what was going on, but they were even surprised that Gideon wasn't lying to them. There was something going on between the Pines family and Gideon at the time and both teens knew it wasn't going to end well at all. Wendy knew that Dipper and Mabel were smart however and she knew that they could solve any problem they got themselves into. However Robbie figured out that he knew nothing about what was going on between the twins and the small nine year old. However the two teens saw that both twins finally stood up again.

"You always ruin everything Dipper Pines!" Gideon yelled as everyone looked at him.

"It's not my fault your just an idiot." Dipper said as Gideon frowned.

Dipper was happy about his comment, only because he knew that Gideon knew it was true. Gideon however didn't seem the bit happiest about what he said only because he was running full speed at Dipper with an angry look. Dipper moved out of the way as soon Gideon got closer to him. With Dipper's swift movement's Gideon was slammed into the metal cage bars and onto the cold hard ground. Groaning in pain Gideon shook his head and stood up, this was not going to make things better. Gideon of course only got madder that Dipper had moved away from his charge. Dipper was smirking and Mabel was laughing to herself.

Gideon jumped into the air and tackled Dipper onto the ground. They both started to fight for dominance only to have Gideon slam Dipper into Mabel, all three of them were in trouble. Mabel was trying to pull Gideon off her brother and Dipper was trying to tear Gideon apart for everything Gideon had ever done to them, this was both their chance for revenge. However only one would walk away with victory and so far none of them were in the winning. Dipper and Mabel were not going to give up at all.

Mabel finally started to break free from the fight and move towards the desk that Gideon kept everything on. She was going to search for the key to free Wendy and Robbie. Instantly Gideon knew what Mabel was doing as soon as he heard one of the draws to his desk open, and he was not going to let her get away with it. Gideon tried to break away from Dipper but Dipper was not letting go, he wanted to beat the crap out of him. Dipper held on to Gideon as tight as he could, he wasn't happy.

"Get off Pines!" Gideon yelled with full anger as he finally got Dipper to let go and dropped him onto the floor.

"Come back here!" Dipper yelled as he chased after Gideon and tackled him before he reached Mabel.

Dipper slammed Gideon into the floor and once more both boys started to go at one another. After many attempts to find the key Mabel opened a small box that was sitting on the desk and stopped as soon as she looked at it. Inside the small box was many pictures of Mabel. This was starting to creep her out, there was no doubt that Gideon was a real stalker to her. But as she continued to look through the box she noticed that one picture of her had burnt sides, and underneath was a small key.

Smiling she placed the picture inside the box again and grabbed the key. Gideon had finally broke free from her brother and in turn was coming straight for her. Just as Gideon got to her and tackled her to the ground she had tossed the key to Wendy in time before they landed. Wendy had caught the key and unlocked the cage. Instantly both Wendy and Robbie came out and into their freedom. As they started to run free, Wendy grabbed a hold of Mabel from Gideon, and Robbie pulled Dipper along with him, this was a little awkward. However neither could complain as they all raced out. But there was only one problem besides Robbie not having anything but a towel, Gideon was following them...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter twenty. How was it? Anyway please review thanks for reading! - DisneyChannelLover**


	21. Chapter 21

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter twenty-one. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are the reason I keep updating this story! Also I promise that this story does have a point just keep reading, and it also has a plot line. Anyway as normal I do not own anything from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 21

Dipper frowned as he saw that Gideon was following them. Sure things just got out of hand, but that still made Dipper think that it would at least teach him to leave them alone, but boy was he wrong. Mabel was moving faster than Dipper hoping to lose the small chubby boy and led Wendy and Robbie along with her. Dipper followed as close behind as he could, before he knew it they were at the front door and all four of them were happy. Mabel bursted the front door open to get out as soon as she could, and then Wendy and Robbie followed behind her. Dipper however was tackled out the door by Gideon only because the boy had to not let them get away. This was bad news for sure.

As the two boys rolled out the door and down the steps, Mabel, Wendy, and Robbie had to jump out of the way. Wendy ran over as soon as she could to try and pulled Dipper and Gideon apart. Mabel went to look for something that could help her use to make Gideon leave. Robbie, well Robbie wasn't really sure what to do at the moment and stood in shock at the event before him. By the time Mabel came back with a long wooden plank Dipper had managed to push Gideon off of him. Mabel however still managed to start whacking Gideon with the wooden plank, not heard of course.

"OW!" Gideon yelled as Mabel hit him a second time. "Keep that thing away from me!"

"Not until you apologize for kidnapping my friends!" Mabel yelled as she hit him again.

"Okay I'm sorry!" Gideon yelled as Mabel stopped hitting him and he ran back into his house.

After Gideon had run off Dipper and Mabel began to lead Wendy and Robbie back to The Mystery Shack. Dipper made a mental note on killing Gideon later for what he did. He and Gideon never got along ever since he told Gideon that Mabel never even at all like him, and since then Gideon had been out to kill him for some odd reason. Weather it was for the book he had found earlier that summer, or just the fact that he plain hated him, he had no idea. However now that Robbie and Wendy had gotten involved with all this madness going on, Dipper knew it was a matter of time before either one of them started asking them all about what just happened.

By the time the four of them had gotten to The Mystery Shack it was around two in the afternoon. Summer was coming to an end faster than Dipper wanted, and that was why he needed weird things to happen, well at least he needed to keep his act. As soon as they entered The Mystery Shack, Wendy had shut the doors on both ends of the museum room and both teens instantly turned towards the two twelve year old twins with confusing looks on their faces.

"Who was that kid?" Robbie asked instantly, everyone looked at him.

"Gideon Gleeful, the town's psychic, or at least he's supposed to be." Wendy explained as Robbie looked at her in amazement.

"How do you know that?" Robbie asked with a small laugh.

"He dated Mabel once, it was sort of big for a while." Wendy explained.

"Then why did he kidnap us?" Robbie asked as Wendy went silent, none of them knew that answer.

"It's my fault." Dipper said suddenly as both teens looked at him.

"What do you mean Dipper?" Wendy asked with a questioned looked.

"I mean he hates me and basically is willing to ruin my life at any chance he gets." Dipper explained.

"Oh well then you need to put that kid in his place." Wendy said as Mabel laughed.

"Yeah like Gideon would ever even have a place, and Robbie put some cloths on please." Mabel said with a small laugh.

"Right your clothes are in my bag, just take them out." Dipper said as he pointed to the bag.

"Thanks." Robbie said as he grabbed his cloths and walked out.

"Hey thanks for saving us." Wendy said to both Dipper and Mabel.

"No problem." Dipper and Mabel said at the same time.

"So do you guys wanna go get some pizza or something?" Wendy asked as the twins nodded. "Good cause I'm starving!"

XXX

Gideon paced back and forth in front of the now empty cage in his room. The captures he had once held in their were long gone all thanks to Dipper and Mabel Pines. It seemed that no matter what Gideon tried to do, Dipper was always there to save the day along with Mabel. Things were not looking so good for Gideon as he tried to find ways to take out your enemy with book two as he flipped through the pages. There were many things inside book two that Gideon knew about, but none of them were useful as for he tried to use them all against the Pines already.

However an idea suddenly popped into Gideon's mind as he placed book two by his miniature replica of The Mystery Shack. If he could fine book one and book three, then Gideon would know all the secrets of Gravity Falls. Sadly he had no idea where to even begin to look for the other two books, if there were others. But his mind was completely focused on the books so much that he didn't even notice that book three was with his worst enemy. However he didn't even know about Dipper having the book. Then again he always did have a thought that Dipper Pines did at least know where one of the books were, or at least had one of them books. Gideon smiled and sat down at his desk.

Tomorrow he was going to start looking for book one and book three. Even if he did have to tear the town apart for them...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter twenty-one. I hope you liked it please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Thanks for Reading!:)**

**P.S.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you shoul Speak Now!**


	22. Chapter 22

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter twenty-two. Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews you guys rock! Sorry about not updating yesterday I ended up getting really busy. But as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 22

The diner in the middle of Gravity Falls was always Dipper's favorite place to hang out. Weather it was with family, or friends, Dipper still had the best time, even if something bad did happen. The diner was like where everyone came from all over town, and he could see everyone once more. Today would be one of those days that Dipper could see everyone only because it was packed as normal, and everyone he knew was there. Robbie was with them, only in cloths now, Pacifica was there (sadly), Old Man McGucket was there, and just about everyone else you could think of was there.

About two booths into the restrunt Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Robbie all sat down and began to talk about the latest event that had just happened to them. Robbie was sure enough still confused about everything that had happened and Wendy just was curious as to why they were needed. None of them could come up with any explanations and so soon they let the conversation down, and started to order food. By the time their food did come, they were all hungry.

"Did you hear about election day?" Robbie asked as everyone looked at him.

"Election day?" Dipper asked as Robbie nodded and bit into his pizza.

"Yeah turns out Pacifica's dad is in the run in again, and he's in the lead." Robbie said as Dipper frowned.

"I'm not that surprised, but one good thing is, their whole family is a fraud." Dipper said as he winked at Mabel who smiled.

Robbie gave him a confused look and shook his head, sometimes he wondered about Dipper. Wendy however seemed a little curious but didn't ask questions at all. Mabel had a smile on her face at Dipper's last comment and continued to eat her sandwich she ordered, and laughed to herself. All in all the hang out was pretty good at the moment, and Dipper couldn't be more happier, even Robbie didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that they were hanging out.

"Ewww...it's the ugly twins." Pacifica said as she walked by. "Mabel have you found a mask yet, or are you wearing it?"

"Shut up Pacifica!" Dipper stated as she looked at him.

"Why, are jealous that my voice sounds better than yours?" Pacifica asked with a small grin.

"Me...jealous...of you?" Dipper asked with a scoff. "As if!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel smiled.

"I see your with your girlfriend, have you told her to get a new life?" Pacifica asked as she noticed Wendy.

"Shut up!" Dipper yelled again as he stood up.

"Oh look guys empty head is trying to gain some thoughts!" Pacifica yelled as some people started to laugh.

"Oh yeah, at least I have a brain, what's your like, oh wait there's nothing there sorry!" Dipper said as more people laughed.

Pacifica looked at him with angry eyes. They were so full of hatred that Dipper thought he was going to drop dead right on the spot by looking at them. Mabel had a smile on her face, and Robbie seemed impressed. Wendy however looked worried and like she wanted to jump into the scene and help, but decided against it. Dipper was so mad at the moment that he didn't give a care in the world about what everyone else thought. He was just tired of Pacifica's crap towards him and his sister, and he wasn't going to deal with it any longer. Besides Pacifica was only just one of the stuck up prissy these days and he hated it.

"You might want to apologize my dad owns this town, and we can send you back to California." Pacifica said in a quiet voice.

"In case you forgot, your dad isn't the founder of this town, we proved that last month!" Dipper yelled as everyone got quiet.

"At least I'm not a city boy like you!" Pacifica stated with a smirk.

"Dipper, come on let's go." Mabel said as she tugged on her brother's shirt.

"Yeah Dippy why don't you listen and just leave, I'm sure you want to be with your bitch of a sister anyway." Pacifica stated.

That got to Dipper, and lunged at her. Everyone was shocked, Dipper was never the one to hut anyone and they all knew it. But at this moment no one cared because they were all just amazed that someone finally stood up to Pacifica. Dipper at the moment was punching Pacifica like there was no tomorrow. Wendy and Robbie were both trying to get Dipper of the little brat, but still didn't get a hold of him. They were wrestling like two dogs over a territory. It was then only that when two police officers came in, a gunshot sound, that the two had broken apart. This was not going to end well...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter twenty-two. I hope you liked it. Please review so i can post twenty-three :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	23. Chapter 23

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter tweny-three. Thank you all for the wounderful reviews you guys are amazing! Anyway as normal I do not own anything from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Also 27 days till the new episode I'm counting down for you all!:) On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 23

Everyone stood frozen on the scene. Dipper was lying flat on the ground next to Pacifica who had just managed to get Dipper off of her. To be honest if the police had not come in at all Dipper may have beaten the crap out of Pacifica so bad that she was going to need a hospital. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland instantly frowned when they saw who was in the fight. Their main job was to keep Pacifica safe from any harm and they had failed. Not only did they fail but Dipper Pines, who knew very well liked to cause trouble, was the reason they had failed, and they were both very mad. They even noticed how quiet things got.

"Who started it?" Deputy Durland asked as he looked at the two twelve year olds, who only pointed to each other.

"I didn't start it." Pacifica said with a small grin.

"Yes you did, don't lie." Dipper said with an angry look at her.

"Tell Pines to leave me alone!" Pacifica yelled at the two adults who looked at her.

"We're going to half to take you both downtown." Sheriff Blubs said as both kids eyes got as big as saucers.

"WHAT!?" Dipper and Pacifica asked at the same time as Sheriff Blubs nodded.

"This is just until we have the full story of what happened." Sheriff Blubs explained as Deputy Durland nodded.

"Come with us." Deputy Durland said as Pacifica and Dipper turned to one another.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" They both shouted at the same time. "ME, YES YOU, STOP THAT!" They yelled at the same time.

"That's enough you two, now get in the car." Deputy Durland said as he opened the car door.

The car ride seemed forever long considering that Dipper and Pacifica was put in the back seat together. However Dipper tried to sit as far away as he could from her, and Pacifica tried doing the same. The two never got along, and they knew that they were never going to. Well as long as Pacifica was going to be rude to his sister and friends, then he never planned on being friends with her at all. And as long as Dipper was going to be in town and acted like he knew everything, then Pacifica didn't plan on being friends with the kid either. However they were both just hoping that this wasn't going to be long.

By the time they arrived at the police station Dipper was just happy that the ride was over, because now he didn't have to be near her. Of course as soon as they entered the building the two were knocked against one another trying to get through the door. However they were both so stubborn tha neither one of them wanted to move, so they still kept trying to get in. Sheriff Blubs abd Deputy Durland had to admit it was a little funny to see the two fight, but knew it wasn't good for them to do so.

"Why don't you move your big head?" Pacifica asked as she tried to push past Dipper.

"Why don't out move your fat body!?" Dipper yelled as Pacifica glared at him.

"What happened to lady's first?" Pacifica asked as she looked at Dipper.

"Oh you were a lady?" Dipper asked with sarcasm, "I'm sorry I thought your hair was a rats nest." Dipper said with a smirk.

"Yeah well I always thought you were a girl so I guess were even, now move!" Pacifica yelled as she pushed forward again.

"How about you move?!" Dipper yelled as well.

"I was born first!" Pacifica screamed with anger.

"Don't you mean hatched!?" Dipper question as they both finally fell through the door and landed on the floor.

After being yelled at for fighting even more Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs both brought Dipper and Pacifica to their main office and told them to wait. Dipper sat as far as he could away from Pacifica, and Pacifica did the exact same thing. Dipper knew things were not going to end well and if his parents were called, he was going to be in big trouble, his parents always told him to never hit a girl no matter what, and that was what he did. However Dipper soon began to get tired of waiting, and he sort of drifted off to sleep. It was then only he was woken when his parents arrived...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter twenty-three. I hope you all liked it thanks for reading and please do not forget to review as well have a good day!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	24. Chapter 24

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N -Well here we are chapter tweny-four. I updated twice for you guys today only because of your reviews :) So I thank you all for you wonderful reviews that made me update again. I already started to work on this chapter for tomorrow but since I couldn't wait and loved writting this one I'm putting this chapter up now. I hope you love it as much as I loved writting it. Anyway as normal I own nothing Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24

"Were sorry the way our son behaved, he normal isn't like this." Mrs. Pines said as they started to leave.

"No problem, just make sure he doesn't get into another fight, or he might just be in real trouble." Sheriff Blubs said.

"Okay thanks and have a wonderful day." Mr. Pines said as he shut the door behind him.

Dipper frowned as both of his parents sent him looks as they got into the car. The ride was silent once more which only made Dipper even more nervous. Whenever his parents were mad Dipper had no idea how mad they were and all the silence only made him think that they were super mad, he just wish they would say something. However neither of them said anything at all, but as soon as they all reached The Mystery Shack the silence faded, his parents were really mad. Right now Dipper just wished that they never spoke at all.

"What is wrong with you!?" Mrs. Pines asked as soon as they got out of the car.

"I thought we raised you better than this." Mr. Pines added as Dipper frowned.

"I don't know..." Dipper said as he trailed off they both looked at him.

"First you lie, then you wonder off, and then you get into a fight and hit a girl, Dipper that's not okay." Mrs. Pines explained.

Dipper went quiet he had no idea what to say. A lot of the times that he's been in trouble he learned not to say anything back when his parents said things like this only because he knew things would get worse. Normally they didn't say these kind of stuff to him, but in a way they had the right to only because he had broken their rule. Never, ever, ever hit a girl no matter who they were, or what they were doing, and yet he still did. But in retrospect he was defending his sister. That was one of the reasons why he still hadn't been severely punished for what happened.

Inside The Mystery Shack, Mabel and Wendy were both sitting at the counter waiting for him to return. However when he did enter he took one look at them, and continued on his way towards his and Mabel's shared room. Dipper wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone only because of everything that happened. He knew that by tomorrow things would be better and he would feel better, but right now, all he wanted to do was sleep. That was exactly what he did as soon as his head hit the pillow on his bed, he was out like a light...

XXX

_Darkness...that was all Dipper could see. _

_No one was with him. Mabel was gone, Wendy was gone, his parents, Stan, even Robbie was gone. None of this made since at all, and Dipper was starting to wonder if something magical had happened and he got lost. However everything instantly changed when the darkness suddenly exploded with light and a whole town in ruins appeared right before disappearing again, and then reappearing. A snake about the length of a football field came towards him._

_The snake, had blue eyes, and a green body, something real snakes shouldn't have. The light came on again..._

_W...lcom...o...avity...Falls..._

_The destroyed sing looked confusion until he saw the last word. Gravity Falls, something was wrong and Dipper instantly fell backwards onto the ground as he tripped over the snake. Gravity Falls was ruined somehow and many dead bodies littered the ground like a war or something had broken out. There was Mabel lying on the ground half dead, half alive. Wendy and Robbie were both dead with blood running from them...and his parents...were nowhere to be seen. Dipper was the last one to be standing..._

_Darkenss overcame once more and a small noise was calling his name..._

XXX

Dipper sat up right in his bed with sweat pouring down is body. Nothing made since at all, and for a minuet Dipper had thought he was still in his dream, until he felt the soft surface of his bed. His and Mabel's room were still together and Mabel seemed to be sound asleep in the other bed, which he was only thankful for. However Wendy was sitting right in front of him with a worried look, and trying to get his attention. Dipper could only burst into tears of happiness, that dream was horrifying.

"Dipper are you okay?" Wendy asked as Dipper nodded.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked looking around in caution.

"Well your sister fell asleep at the counter and I brought her here and then you started yelling in your sleep." Wendy said.

"Really?" Dipper asked as Wendy nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it, sometimes talking always helps?" Wendy asked as Dipper shook his head.

"No it was just a nightmare, besides it should be gone now anyways, thanks Wendy." Dipper said as Wendy started to leave.

"Anytime dork, just remember nightmares aren't' real, and if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Wendy said with a smile.

"Okay thanks night Wendy!" Dipper said with a smile now all bad thoughts going away.

"Night dork." Wendy said as she closed the door behind her and headed home.

Dipper lay back down with a smile on his face. Even after that nightmare Wendy still managed to make everything better. He started to think about the dream however and wondered what it could have possibly ment. But then he remembered what Wendy said, dreams are dreams, and their not real, so with a small smile on his face, and the last worst thought pushed out of his head, Dipper fell back to sleep within a few minutes...

* * *

**A/N - Well there we are chapter twenty-four. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writting it and talk about a creepy dream lol, I had dreams like this before, not very fun dreams to have. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to review so I can try to post chapter twenty-five thanks for reading!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	25. Chapter 25

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter twenty-five. 70 reviews!:) You guys really are AMAZING and I thank everyone of you that have reviewed this story at some point thank you guys. This story is for all you Dipper (and Mabel) fans out there. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch only 26 more days till the new episode!:) On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 25

Gideon Gleeful walked around town the next day looking for clues that would lead him to either book one or book three. However he needed the books to have full power and if he didn't find them, the time warrior was going to be angry with him. The time warrior had told him last night that the third book was with someone he knew, but despised very much. This was hard for Gideon only because he pretty much despised everyone in this town, but he hated the Pines family more than anything. So to say the least Gideon was having trouble trying to figure out where the books where but then remembered something.

The one time he tried to take over The Mystery Shack was when he had a hold of Dipper and Mabel Pines. The only reason he had a hold of them was because he had shrunk them with the flashlight that Dipper had made. This hit him instantly one of the books must be with the young Dipper only because he knew how to come across it. But the real question was how did Dipper find one of the books, and if he did find them, which one did he have? Many thoughts were going through Gideon's head at the time.

He was going to still look until he had absolute proof that Dipper Pines had one of the books...

XXX

Dipper Pines woke up the next day and ran downstairs for breakfast that morning. Mabel, his parents, and Stan were all sitting at the table as soon as he walked in, he smiled, but then frowned at his parents. He was still a little bit upset about last night. Soos was with them at the table as well and were making his parents laugh at some joke he was telling them. It was nice to see that his parents approved of his friends, that was one thing that made him happy.

"MORNING DIPPING SAUCE!" Mabel yelled as everyone jumped making Dipper smile.

"Morning Mabel." Dipper said as he sat down and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

Sitting down Dipper couldn't help but feel the sudden awkwardness that came over the family as they all eat. Since last night Dipper knew his parents were still upset about what happened yesterday and didn't say anything to them all morning. Mabel however kept going on and on about how Dipper was an amazing brother for defending her against Pacifica. Blushing Dipper finished his cereal and placed everything in the dishwasher and made his way outside for the day. He always did like being outside in the summer when he could. However something stopped him, Gideon Gleeful was heading towards him...

XXX

Mabel smiled as she finished her breakfast and placed everything in the dishwasher. Seeing her brother this morning made her smile only because he wasn't afraid to stand up to Pacifica for her, and she loved him for being an awesome brother. But she knew that Dipper was still a little sad at the fact that their parents were mad about what happened, but knew they would get over it soon. Summer was coming to an end and Mabel felt saddened by the thought as well. Gravity Falls was where she and Dipper belonged and she wished they could live in the town all the time, but knew they head to go back home for school.

A lot of the times Mabel wished that she and Dipper were boring here instead of California but in a way she would miss the big city. California was different from Gravity Falls in many ways. Firstly there was loud noise, more people, and a whole lot more buildings, and no super natural activity in California. Whereas everything was different in Gravity Falls. Whenever Mabel had told her friends that she was coming to this small little quiet town none of them believed her. However she knew that as soon as got home she would have prof from all the pictures she took.

Wondering what her brother was doing, Mabel walked outside through the door that Dipper had gone through moments ago. The one thing that stopped her cold was that Gideon Gleeful was talking to her brother...

* * *

**A/N - Well there we are chapter twenty-five. Thanks for reading and please review! - DisneyChannlLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now! **


	26. Chapter 26

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter twenty-six. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING as always. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch only 26 days till the new episode! This chapter is a little shorter only because there mainly just talking. Anyway on with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 26

"Gideon what are you doing here!?" Mabel asked as soon as she saw him.

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Dipper questioned with curiosity himself.

"I came to get book three you know like I said I would in chapter fourteen." Gideon explained with a grin.

"Chapter fourteen?" Dipper questioned as he gave Gideon a confused look.

"Aw man!" Mabel exclaimed as they all looked at her.

"What, what's wrong Mabes?" Dipper asked with a worried look.

"Gideon just broke the fourth wall." Mabel explained as Gideon smirked a bit.

"What fourth wall?" Dipper asked a little confused.

"Yes I did and I want that book Pines I know you have it!" Gideon exclaimed as he pointed to Dipper.

"Look I don't know what fourth wall you're talking about but he did not break it and I have no idea about the book." Dipper said.

"The fourth wall is when...never mind, all that matters is that he broke it." Mabel said with frustration.

"No he didn't." Dipper said as Mabel frowned.

"Did so." Mabel answered back.

"Did not." Dipper said with a grin.

"Yes he did." Mabel said with a frustrating look.

"Didn't." Dipper answered.

"Did!" Mabel said with a look of determination on her face.

"Didn't!" Dipper said trying to prove a point.

"Did so!" Mabel explained with her hands up in the air.

"Did not!" Dipper exclaimed back with annoyance.

"Guys you know what book I'm talking about!" Gideon yelled finally getting annoyed with their fighting.

"Could you explain it?" Dipper asked making Gideon do a face palmed.

"It's red, sort of worn out, has a gold hand with six fingure's and number three on it." Gideon explained with a frown.

"Sorry don't know what you're talking about." Dipper said as Gideon groaned.

"Yes you do Pines!" Gideon exclaimed as he pointed his fingure at Dipper once more.

"No I don't." Dipper said as he shook his head.

"So do." Gideon said with a frown.

"Don't." Dipper answered with a small secretive grin.

"Yes you know what I'm talking about." Gideon explained with an annoyed look this time.

"I do not." Dipper said with the same grin.

"Would you two stop, your turning into me!" Mabel yelled at Gideon as Gideon turned to leave.

"Mark my word boy I will get that book and I will please the time warrior and I will get my revenge!" Gideon exclaimed.

"As if!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile.

"As if, if!" Mabel added with a grin as well.

"This isn't the last time you have seen of little ol me!" Gideon exclaimed as he disappeared from view.

"Does he half to say that every time he leaves?" Dipper asked as Mabel shrugged.

"I think it suites him." Mabel said as Dipper looked at her.

"You wanna go watch Harry Potter and the Order of the Phinox?" Dipper asked as Mabel nodded.

"My favorite part is the end." Mabel said as the two walked through the door and closed it behind them...

* * *

**A/N - Well there we go the end of chapter tweny-six love how I ended it lol :) Anyway please review so I can update chapter tweny-seven. Thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	27. Chapter 27

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter tweny-seven! I'm so happy I finally got something for this chapter!:) Thanks for all the amazing reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING! I hope you like this chapter lol because I didn't enjoy writting it so please enjoy! As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Only 23 days till the new episode of Gravity Falls!:) Also sorry for the wait of the update but anyway on with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 27

Gideon walked home with full anger taking over him. He still had no idea how he was going to get Mabel as his love and get his revenge on Dipper. Most of the time this problem was hard for him, and he had no idea what to do. The Time Warrior wasn't going to be pleased with him at all since he failed to get book three from the kid. Gideon knew that Dipper had the book, even if the boy denied it. But still Gideon was mad that nothing went right for him, he just wished that a plan so great would come.

Sitting down at his desk Gideon pulled out book number two and started to flip through the pages trying to find something that could help. But once again as Gideon flipped through the pages no idea came to him and yet he stopped when something did catch his eyes. There about half way in the middle of the book was a picture of a wand that had weird circle markings on it. The wand was claimed to be the most powerful wand in the entire magic world and could do any desire that the master wanted to.

"This is it; the most powerful object can finally kill Dipper..." Gideon said as he slammed the book shut.

So Gideon slid off his hair and pulled on a small jacket, it was starting to rain outside. He then told his parents he was leaving and started to walk towards the forest where the wand was kept. "The only wand in all the magic around Gravity Falls is hidden deep within the forest near the edge of town." Gideon read as he walked towards the area on the pages. "But the wand will only answer to the one who needs it the most, and who's heart is pure and brave." Gideon finished as he looked up from the pages...

XXX

Dipper sat at the counter reading book three as he waited for people to come and buy things. The real mystery of this place, was the fact that people came even if everything in the shack was all a fake, Dipper had seen weirder things then this before. Mabel was sitting on top of the globe that was on the counter spinning in circles, she was going to end up getting dizzy. Wendy was reading a new issues of her favorite magazine hoping to pass time. So basically everyone was minding their own business waiting for work to be over. Tired from work Dipper read book three in order to keep himself occupied. However something caught his eyes as he scanned the pages he nearly knew by heart, but was shocked to see a page he never saw.

"Mabel do you believe in magic wands?" Dipper asked as he looked up at his sister who was still spinning on the globe.

"I believe you're a big dork!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper stopped the globe and watched her fall off. "OW!" Mabel yelled sitting

"Come on man why did you do that?" Wendy asked as she looked up from her magazine.

"That's what she gets for calling me a dork." Dipper said as Wendy nodded and went back to her magazine.

"Magic wands, Dipper, they only had wands in Harry Potter!" Mabel stated like it was something he should have known.

"Yes but Mabel think about everything in this book has been real so far." Dipper said with a smile.

"Good point." Mabel said as she stood up and sat on the counter.

"So if there is a magic wand in this book, do you think it's real?" Dipper asked with an even bigger smile at the thought.

"Possibly I really don't know, you're the book expert." Mabel said as Dipper looked at her in surprise.

"You're right; I'm going up to our room!" Dipper said as Mabel nodded and got back up on the globe.

Dipper only smiled to himself as he watched his sister start spinning again. Then he looked down at the book and started towards his and Mabel's room. Dipper had a lot on his mind, it this so called magic wand was real, then he could do real magic like in Wizards of Waverly Place, the TV show he and Mabel always watched. With magic like that Dipper could protect everyone he cares about a whole lot easier, he never wants anyone to get hurt. Finally reaching the upstairs Dipper turned on the radio very lightly and started to read, soon his eyes grew tired...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you gochapter twenty-seven. Lol that scene is from the first episode. :) Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to review chapter twenty-eight is coming soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	28. Chapter 28

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here weare chapter tweny-eight. Thanks so much for thereviews from last chapter you guys are really AMAZING and SUPER SUPPORTIVE!:) In this chapter things start to get a little intresting. But as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to the wounderful Alex Hirsch for coming up with the show. Anyway on with the story I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it :)**

* * *

Chapter 28

_Darkness...it was back._

_Dipper looked around not sure of what to do. Mabel and Wendy were missing once more and he was pretty sure that The Mystery Shack itself was in shambles. Book three was in half on the ground and millions of pages were torn and pieces were all over place. Dipper frowned, the book was ruined and he had no idea what had happened. Old Man McGucket appeared saying something about a time warrior and Dipper's name._

_There was a yell, a crash and then a scream..._

_He turned around and notice someone lying on the ground far away surrounded by pieces of hour-glasses. Blood was on the floor and the hour-glasses came back together, and then shattered once more. The hour-glasses repeated the same process the whole time Dipper walked closer and closer towards the body. Blood started to cover his white shoes and Dipper suddenly had wished he never came over to the body. Mabel was lying flat on the ground unmoving and dead..._

XXX

Dipper sat straight up. Something was wrong, and none of these dreams made since at all. These nightmares have been happening since Old Man McGucket had mentioned a Time Warrior and Gideon had tried to attack them. Looking over Dipper had sighed in relief when he saw Mabel sound sleep in her bed still breathing. Sweat covered his body and Dipper decided that he needed a glass of water. So getting out of bed Dipper started to walk downstairs towards the kitchen.

As soon as she got to the kitchen he had grabbed a cup and got water from the fridge. Taking a big gulp of water Dipper sighed happily once more and looked over at the time. It was seven in the morning and Dipper knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep from the nightmare. Besides the sun was starting to slowly rise and Dipper decided to head into the den and turn on the TV. Nothing was really on at the moment, and pretty soon Dipper did find Wizards of Waverly Place on and started to watch it. It was better than nothing, and besides he did like the show. Taking another gulp of water Dipper smiled.

Soon Dipper was tired of waiting for time to pass so he turned off the TV and started to make his way back to his room. But as he started to cross between the hall and the dining room, the sound of a door opening stopped Dipper and he hid. In his place on the other side of the stairs; Dipper watched as Stan came out from behind a vending machine. Instantly Dipper waited till Stan was in another room and ran straight for the room Stan just came out of. He barely made it in before the door closed behind him and placed himself into more darkness. Dipper was sure getting sick of the darkness around him all the time.

"Darn should have brought a candle; maybe there's a switch somewhere." Dipper said to himself.

So placing his arms out in front of him Dipper began to feel his way around the darkness. Stepping around carefully as way to not fall, Dipper felt along the wall that seemed to only go down for miles. Something about this area felt bad and Dipper figured it was best if he turned around and went back up. But as he turned he missed the step he slipped and fell backwards. Dipper began to roll down the steps and landed on the bottom groaning in pain. He laid there for a few minutes before getting back up. However as he stood there, he had no idea what to do.

But the sound of the upstairs door opened, light came on, and Dipper instantly his somewhere where he couldn't be seen. He looked around and was shocked at what he had found. Inside the darkness filled room, there was a lab, a secrete lab. This lab was filled with long huge tubes. There was a control panel in the middle of the room, and two long tables where it looked like you could be strapped down for experiments. Dipper shivered at the thought. As he looked around Dipper noticed that Gunkle Stan was standing at the control panel with two other guys dressed in white. Backing up slowly Dipper figured it was best if he found another way out without being noticed. However as he backed up he had backed into a lab table that held things.

The table swayed and fell over before Dipper could catch it, the test tubes and other items fell to the ground and shattered. Dipper gulped he was to have attacked attention by Stan and the other guys. Which of course he did, he noticed that the three grown-up's turned around and noticed something moving under another table. So one of the guys in white walked over and reached under the tabel where he snatched a hold of someone's jacket. Pulling them out he lifted a small twelve year old into the air. Dipper swallowed, he was dead for sure...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter twenty-eight. Dun,Dun,Dun...I think Dipper has gotten into trouble, doesn't he ever learn not to go in secret rooms by now? Anyway please review thanks for reading!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	29. Chapter 29

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter twenty-nine. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway I apologize for the wait I have been busy but all that matter's is I'm updating :) A normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to the amazing Alex Hirsch. So on with the story!:) Only 19 more days till the new episode who's excited? :) **

* * *

Chapter 29

"Kid what are you doing here?" Stan asked as he looked at Dipper.

"Trying to figure out what this place is, now let go of me please!" Dipper exclaimed still trying to get out of the guys grip.

"Guys you can drop him." Stan said as the man holding Dipper dropped him on the ground. "I didn't mean it literally."

"Gunkle Stan what is this place?" Dipper asked as he stood back up and looked around.

"This kid is one of the secrete top labs in the government." Stan said with a frown. "Here is where they try many things."

"I knew there was something strange about this building, but why are you telling me this?" Dipper asked with confusion.

"Because I knew you were going to figure it out sooner or later." Stan explained as he crossed his arms.

"Wait so you knew what me and Mabel were up to all summer?" Dipper asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, and plus you guys talk really loud." Stan said as Dipper frowned.

"Well than, that's something new to know." Dipper said as Stan let out a small chuckle.

"Come kid I'll tell you everything I know." Stan said as he and Dipper started to walk across the room.

XXX

"Good morning Waddle's!" Mabel exclaimed as soon as she opened her eyes and saw her pig next to her.

"Morning Marshmella!" Gideon exclaimed as Mabel sat up and looked at him.

"What are you doing here!?" Mabel exclaimed with a frown. "You just reached an all-time low!" Mabel added with anger.

"I came to wake my sleeping beauty with a kiss." Gideon said as he leaned forward.

"Gross get away from me!" Mabel exclaimed as she smacked Gideon across the face. "How did you even get in here?"

"Easy the back door was unlocked and I figured why not say good morning." Gideon explained with a smile.

"Leave now or I'll get my brother!" Mabel exclaimed once more as she stood up.

"Really, you'll get him?" Gideon asked with a grin.

"Yes I will." Mabel said with a smug look, she really wanted to hit him again.

"Well good luck with that, he's not around at all." Gideon said with a small laugh.

"What are you talking about he's downstairs if anything." Mabel explained with sarcasm.

"Yeah I didn't see him, good luck with that." Gideon said with an evil grin.

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled as loud as she could and then looked at Gideon. "GET OUT!" She yelled as she tossed a pillow at him.

XXX

"...And that's why half the creatures are here in Gravity Falls." Stan finished explaining as he and Dipper stopped walking.

"So you made half the creatures?" Dipper asked as Stan nodded.

"That's what I just said wasn't it?" Stan asked with a confused look towards Dipper.

"Well yes, but I still don't get how you brought them to life?" Dipper asked as Stan frowned.

"With the control panel, any button you press will bring costume to life." Stan explained with a small smile to himself.

"So basically I could bring my costume for Halloween to life?" Dipper asked as Stan nodded.

"That's right, well as long as you know how to work it." Stan finished as a loud scream came from upstairs.

"DIPPER!" Mabel's far voice yelled as Stan and Dipper looked at one another.

"Well I have to go see if Mabel's okay, see you later!" Dipper exclaimed as he started to run for their room.

"Good luck Dipper." Stan said as he watched his great nephew run out the room...

* * *

**A/N - Well that is a creepy wake up call for Mabel...I think Gideon is a creeper anyway to be honest lol. What did you think? Please review and thanks for reading!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	30. Chapter 30

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter thirty!:) I never thought I'd make it this far, thank you guys so much for all your support. Your the reason I keep this story up and going and we have 90 reviews!:) ou guys are truly AMAZING:) So to thank you I updated again today I updated twice just for you I hope you like this chapter!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch :) **

* * *

Chapter 30

Dipper ran as fast as he could to his and Mabel's room up in the attic. Whatever Mabel was having trouble with, Dipper was going to make sure that the problem was taking care off. However Dipper didn't have any time to think of what the trouble could be only because as soon as he made it up to their room, he saw that Gideon had a hold of his sister trying to drag her along. He was mad and Gideon let go as soon as he bursted the door open and sent him an angry look.

"What are you doing here you creep?" Dipper asked as Gideon glared at him.

"I came for my marshmella he, he." Gideon laughed with his innocent smile, Dipper wanted to kill him.

"Get out!" Dipper exclaimed as he pointed towards the door.

"Now, now Dip, no need to be angry." Gideon said with a calm voice.

"Don't call me that and if you don't leave this place or Mabel alone now, I'll beat the crap out of you." Dipper said with a smirk.

"I'll leave...if you give me book three." Gideon stated instantly as Dipper and Mabel looked at him and then at one another.

Dipper and Mabel stood frozen looking at one another trying to decided what to do. There was no way that Gideon was going to get the book, he'd have to get through Dipper first. With a small grin Dipper began to feel inside his coat pocket for a small air horn he kept inside just for an event like this, he knew Gideon hated air horns and he was going to use it against him. Mabel was looking at him for some ideas on what to say, but Dipper already had a plan.

"Hey Gideon come here, I have something to give you, it's the book." Dipper said with a small frown as Gideon smiled.

"Goody you finally learned to listen to me Pines." Gideon said as he walked over to Dipper.

As Gideon moved over to Dipper, Dipper smiled and made sure that his hand was wrapped around the small object. With a small smile, Gideon holding out his hands, Dipper grabbed the air horn and blasted it in his face. Mabel started to laugh as hard as she possibly could. Dipper laughed with Mabel as the two siblings watched Gideon go red in the face with full anger. Gideon however was so mad that he grabbed a hold Dipper's book shelf and pulled down right where the twins where standing. But it was a good thing that Dipper saw it coming and pushed himself and Mabel out of the way.

"You have to clean that up!" Dipper exclaimed as he and Mabel stood up.

"Why you little...!" Gideon exclaimed as he started towards Dipper.

"Don't even think about lying a hand on my brother!" Mabel exclaimed as she stood in front of Dipper.

"Mabel sweet heart your brother is the reason our relationship went bad." Gideon explained with a glare towards Dipper.

"No you're the reason the relationship went bad." Mabel said with a look of disgust.

"Yeah right!" Gideon said with a pfft then looked at her. "If so how?" Gideon questioned.

"One you won't leave us alone, two you tried to kill my brother, and three you're an idiot." Mabel said as Dipper laughed.

"But marshmella..." Gideon started as Mabel cut him off.

"That nickname is stupid, so why don't you just leave before we call our parents." Mabel said as she pointed at the door.

"Fine but I will get that book sooner or later." Gideon said as he dropped a small book on the floor and left.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked as soon as Gideon left, Mabel nodded.

"What about you?" Mabel asked as Dipper nodded.

"Gosh that kid is a real creeper, how did he get in?" Dipper asked.

"Don't know he claims the back door was unlocked." Mabel explained with a frown as she crossed her arms.

"But the back door is always locked no matter what." Dipper said with confusion.

"I know let's clean up this mess." Mabel said with a smile as she started to pick up some books.

"Alright and then after I want to show the lab Stan has." Dipper said with a smile as well as he started to help.

"Stan has a lab?" Mabel asked as Dipper nodded.

"Yes and it's really cool!" Dipper exclaimed as he started to put the books he picked up on the bed.

"Do you ever feel like Stan is not telling us something?" Mabel asked with wounder...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter thirty. I hope you liked it please review and thanks so much for your support and thanks so much for reading it!:) -DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	31. Chapter 31

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thiry-one. I'm going to end the story here since it's getting so long. But I will be making a continued part hopefully soon. The story will just be left off after this chapter. Anway thanks to all you wounderful readers for reading this whole story, even if at parts it seemed dumb and confusing. Also thanks for all the reviews, you guys are AMAZING! Well I'll get on to the last chapater for this part of the story, other part will come soon. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Only 18 days till the new episode!:)**

* * *

Chapter 31

"Come on Mabel it's this way!" Dipper exclaimed as he led Mabel down the steps.

"Are you sure?" Mabel asked with worry in her voice.

"Yes I'm sure." Dipper replied as he opened the secrete door to the lab.

"What if Gunkle Stan catches us?" Mabel questioned as she followed her brother through the door.

"Stan is gone, he had some errands to run so he won't be back for a while." Dipper explained with a smile.

"Fine but the first weird thing I see, I'm leaving." Mabel explained as Dipper nodded.

"Okay now come on!" Dipper exclaimed as he pushed the bottom door open which led to the lab.

The lab was pretty much the same as it was last time Dipper came in. Mabel however had no idea what the lab looked like and was amazed as soon as Dipper had found the light switch. The control panel for all the machines were on the right side of the room up against the wall. Various lab tables were placed everywhere with various items on them. The machines were all over the room in different places. Mabel started to move around the room looking at all the different things that were there. Dipper however kept trying to tell Mabel to not touch anything or break anything, Stan would kill them if they did.

"Dipper come look at this!" Mabel called from the other side of the room.

Dipper walked over and stood frozen in front of the machine. Inside the machine was a floating body with many wires attached to it. Dipper shuddered and walked away from the machine, Stan sure was a weird person. Mabel started to follow her brother as the two wondered around the room. But as the two siblings were walking something caught Mabel's eyes. It was coming from the right side of the room and it had many sparkling lights. She walked over in awe.

"Maybe we should start heading up, Gunkle Stan will be home soon." Dipper said with no reply.

Dipper stood there for a moment waiting for Mabel's answer. But when no answer came Dipper turned around and noticed that Mabel wasn't behind him. However as soon as he saw Mabel he freaked, only because she was by the control panel ready to push a button any minuet. Dipper ran over to her faster than he had ever ran before and grabbed a hold of her hand before she could even touch a button.

"Mabel don't!" Dipper exclaimed as soon as he grabbed her hand.

"Aw...why there so shiny?" Mabel asked with a sad face.

"Because we don't know what might happen if you press one." Dipper said as he let go of her hand.

"Oh so you're saying something bad might happen if I do this?" Mabel asked as she hit one of the red buttons on the machine.

"Yes now cut it out." Dipper said with frustration.

"Why nothing happened, see I'll do it again, and nothing will happen!" Mabel exclaimed as she hit another button.

"Stop it!" Dipper said as he kept trying to smack her hands away.

Mabel stood there pressing every button she could get her hands on. Sure nothing may have happened at the moment, but something, may have now. Besides Dipper didn't want to take any chances of anything happening at all. Mabel soon started to move her hands faster and hit each button at least twice. It was only about ten minutes later where Dipper finally got her to stop, later he was going to have a talk with her about not touching things that wasn't theirs. But as Dipper and Mabel started to leave there was a loud growl, the sound of steam, and something opening, and then another growl.

"Do you hear something?" Dipper asked as Mabel nodded.

"Yeah it sounded like it was coming from the back of the lab." Mabel said as both twins turned around.

"Oh my..." Dipper started with shock.

"God!" Mabel finished in shock as well.

In front of them were about half the creatures from Dipper's book. This time they really screwed things up...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N - Well there's the last chapter for this part of the story. Like I said if you want me to contuine par two will be up soon as I can get it up :) Thanks for reading and please leave a review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	32. Chapter 32

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Good news here's chapter thirty-two. I know I said I was going to make a second part but I'm just gonna keep it all as one story. It just seems easier and better this way,hopefully yo understand. :) I decided to update today because I'm happy I got my permitt today andI got Dipper's book three I finally finished making the book lol :) It's awesome!:) Anyway thanks for all the reviews last chapter and as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls :)**

* * *

Chapter 32

"What do we do?" Mabel asked as she looked over at her brother.

"RUN!" Dipper yelled as he grabbed book three off the control panel and started for the steps with Mabel behind him.

The two ran as fast as they could up the stairs with the creatures behind them. However they reached the door before anything could happen and slammed it shut, locking it after so none of the creatures could even try to get. Dipper sent an angry look at Mabel, and instantly Mabel felt bad. But instead of saying something Dipper walked into the living room, only to stop when he walked in. Gunkle Stan was sitting in the living room watching "The Duchess Approves" again. Dipper sank into one of the chairs in the middle of the table next to his parents, who gave him a concerned look.

"Dip, are you alright?" Mrs. Pines asked as she laid a card down.

"Just peachy." Dipper said with a glance at his sister.

"What were you two doing anyway?" Mr. Pines asked with curiosity.

"Oh you know a little bit of this, and that, brining creatures to life, and this, but nothing major." Dipper explained with a frown.

"You did WHAT!?" Stan asked as he looked at his nephew.

"It wasn't my fault, it was Mabel's, she kept pressing buttons!" Dipper exclaimed as he pointed at Mabel.

"Well sorry...but it's your fault for taking me down their!" Mabel exclaimed with a sneer.

"You kids weren't supposed to go in the lab without me, now our whole town is in danger!" Stan exclaimed with worry.

No one said anything but looked at one another. Dipper was admitting he was worried and scared. Mabel was just plain scared that her brother was going to do something with his anger, and she was thinking about making a new sweater. Mr. and Mrs. Pines were just upset that their kids were the ones to cause this problem but knew they would fix. Finally Stan was just really mad about the fact that Dipper took Mabel down to the lab without his permission, and pushed random buttons, this was bad.

However no one had any time to speak another word because a few minutes later the lab door was busted down. Before their own eyes stood creatures they knew they could possibly never beat in one day. Heck, they'd even be lucky if they could beat them at all. But that thought instantly went away as soon as the monster's started to come towards them. No one knew what to do at the moment, well Dipper had an idea.

"Everyone let's RUN!" Dipper exclaimed as he started for the door only to be followed by everyone else.

"To the van!" Mr. Pines yelled as they all made it out and to the van, the monsters were on their trail.

"What do we do now Dipper!?" Mabel questioned as she kept looking out the window behind her.

"Like I'm supposed to know?" Dipper questioned with a look towards his sister.

"Give me the book." Mabel said as she took book three from her brother and started to flip through it.

"First we need to go somewhere the monster's won't come looking for us." Mrs. Pines explained as she looked at a map.

"The dinner?" Stan said as everyone shook their head.

"To easy...how about Scuttlebutt Island?" Mabel asked as Dipper shook his head.

"Are you kidding?" Dipper asked. "That's where the gobbelwonker lives. I know...what about Wendy's house?" Dipper asked.

"Who's Wendy?" Mrs. Pines asked as she looked at her son.

"Not a bad idea, I bet you Wendy could help us, good thinking dip, dip!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"To Wendy's!" Dipper yelled as he pointed left, his dad turned the car sharply causing them to fall out of their seats.

"Is this Wendy person even home at this hour?" Mr. Pines asked as he followed the direction's Dipper and Mabel gave him.

"I hope so...please let her be home..." Dipper said as the van made its way to the other side of town...

* * *

**A/N - Well there we go chapter thirty-two. Thanks for reading and understand why I just decided to leave the story as one. Please do not forget to review thanks for reading!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - 17 days till "Land Before Swine" comes on!:)**

**P.S.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	33. Chapter 33

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Here's chapter thirty-three. One hundred reviews!:) You guys truly are amazing thank you so much for reading the story and I'm so glad your loving it. I'm so glad I decided to keep going as one story. The longer the story the better hu? Lol :) Anyway as no tee normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. On with the story!:) **

* * *

Chapter 33

The trip to Wendy's house was feeling longer then it normally was. Mabel was still looking through book three for some possible anwser to help them, but no luck came. Dipper was telling his father where to go. Stan and Mrs. Pines Pioneered talking about what was happening, Stan was explaining everything to her. So far everyone was fine and nothing bad was going on. Beside' s there was no way any of the creatures could catch up to them. The van was moving at a resonable speed, Dipper began to think it was better then any golf cart these days.

"Why is there nothing in this stupid book?" Mabel asked as she threw the book onto the ground.

"Hey don't hurt the book!" Dipper exclaimed as he grabbed it off the ground and glared at his sister.

"Why that book got us into this mess in the first place, if you have never found it, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Mabel yelled.

"This whole thing is your fault, I told you not to to press the buttons and what do you do, you press the buttons!" Dipper yelled.

"He has a point you know." Stan said as there was a touch screech from outside the car, Dipper turned to look.

"Aw...man, tweeties back!" Dipper exclaimed as Mr. Pines made a left sharp turn.

As the van turned sharply everyone fell out of their seats. The massive flying prehistoric bird was flying closer by the minute. Dipper frowned and began to look threw the book just to make sure Mabel didn't miss anything. However she was right, there was nothing in the book that could help them. The van turned harply to the right and Dipper was thrown off his feet again and into the door behind him. Before he knew it, the back doors of the van were pushed open and he was slipping off the edge. As soon as Mabel saw what was happening she grabbed a hold of Dipper's and hands and tried to pull him in.

However she was losing balance as well and her and Dipper were starting to fall. So in minuets thoughts Mabel grabbed onto the carpet of the van as tight as she could, only to rip it with her as it caught onto the edge of the railing. The carpet was moving side to side as the van drove around trying to get to Wendy's house. There were people looking at the twins like they finally lost it, and not to mention that Dipper and Mabel were holding on as tight as they could. The giant prehistoric bird was flying right above them as the van made another sharp turn. This time Stan was rolled onto the carpet with them.

"We need to get to Wendy's!" Dipper shouted over the loud noise of the wind.

"Did you say we need a kidney!?" Stan asked over the wind as well, Dipper and Mabel groaned.

"Look out for that truck!" Mabel shouted that was coming from the side towards them, one of the creatures was driving it.

"How did you get kidney out of Wendy!?" Dipper shouted as another turn was made making them scream.

"Dipper we have other things to worry about!" Mabel yelled as they finally made it to the other side of town.

"Now I can cross road surving off my budget list!" Stan exclaimed as Dipper and Mabel looked at him and rolled their eyes.

The van came to a sudden stop which caused Dipper, Mabel, and Stan to fling forward and roll backwards. Everyone that was still inside the van got out and helped the three up. They had lost the giant prehistoric bird back at the intersection when it got tangled in a bunch of stop lights. Not to mention the Gnomes that were driving the truck had disappeared as soon as it ran off the side of the road. Dipper was just happy to be out alive and that the police didn't arrest them for that accident.

Wendy's house was something however, many things were out of place. The front door was busted apart and the windows were shattered to pieces. Furniture littered the front yard and various places of the house. Curtins were ripped and clawed, and shingles from the roof where broken off and the roof itself was dented and broken in places. It was as if someone had ranshack the whole place but left as soon as it was done. However there was someone lying in the front yard and Dipper knew who it was, it was Wendy herself. Walking up Dipper almost exploded with anger because he felt like this was all his fault.

"Take the note." Wendy said as soon as he walked up and held out a piece of paper.

"Um...okay." Dipper said as he took it and opened it.

A dead flower petal fell out and the words **_You Have Been Warned!_ **were written on the paper. Dipper dropped surprise...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter thirty-three I hope you liked it. Anyway please review. I wounder who left the note at Wendy's for Dipper...HM...Thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	34. Chapter 34

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter thirty-four. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING as always! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. 15 days till the new episode!:)**

* * *

Chapter 34

The van was driving slowly across the road towards town. They figured it was best if they tried to get at least someone to believe them and try to help. Wendy was now riding with them as she tried to explain everything that happened. Her father had gotten more violent than ever, which scared her so she tried to run. But before she could make it out the door her dad had gotten a hold of her and beat her. Everyone was shocked at what she told them, then he left the note in her hand. It seemed like her father was working with someone that wanted to get revenge on Dipper.

All the roads were clear since the rush hours were gone, and the creatures sort of disappeared. Nothing was going right at all. It did however bug Dipper on why Wendy's dad would act the way he did, normally he was calm, and overprotective. It was as if he was controlled by something, or someone. Then instantly something hit Dipper, he mostly was controlled...

"YES I got it!" Dipper yelled as everyone covered their ears, he screamed a little too loud.

"Got what?" Mabel asked as they all looked at him.

"Your dad, did he look different by any chance when he hurt you?" Dipper asked as Wendy gave him a stare.

"Well um...his eyes were red...and he was talking in a funny voice." Wendy explained as Dipper snapped his fingure's.

"I knew it!" Dipper said as they all looked at him once more while he grabbed book three.

"Knew what?" Mabel asked till confused on what Dipper was talking about.

"Wendy's dad was controlled by someone and I knew it, I just want to know who, and why?" Dipper said as he flipped the book.

No one said anything afterwards, only because they had no idea how to respond to what Dipper said. If Wendy's dad was mind controlled by someone then who did it? However no one else gave it any thought besides Wendy and Mabel. But the other thing was that they finally made it to the middle of town and stopped. Getting out everyone looked around, people were acting like nothing went on a few minutes ago. Everyone started walking towards the center of the town, which had the statute of the founder of the town, well false founder, Dipper and Mabel found that out earlier this summer. Dipper was board.

"So far this day sucks." Dipper said as he sat down and let out a breath.

"Tell me about it." Wendy said as she sat down. "I don't even know what's going on." Wendy added with a frown.

"Well basically all these creatures in Dipper's book came to life." Mabel said as Dipper sent her a warning look.

"Mabel sh..." Dipper said as he put a fingure to his lips.

"Chill out she's going to figure it out eventually." Mabel said as Dipper crossed his arms in defeat, she had a point.

"But who would want to control my dad?" Wendy asked with a frown as she looked at Dipper and Mabel for answers.

"GIDEON!" Mabel yelled as everyone covered their ears again. "He probably used his amulet." Mabel said suddenly.

"That's true, that's how he controlled me last time he tried to kill me." Dipper said as his parents looked at him.

"He tried what!?" Both Mr. and Mrs. Pines asked with a worried look.

"Never mind I guess were paying little ol' me a visit." Dipper said with a grin as he and Mabel started to leave with everyone.

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter thirty-four I hope you liked it. It seems like things are about to get interesting...hm...Well anyway thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - All lolopops to all who review!**

**P.S.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	35. Chapter 35

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter thirty-five. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Only 13 more days till the new episode:) Did anyone else see the promo for it, I did it looks amazing!:) On with the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 35

Gordon's house was pretty much the same as Dipper remembered. The house was white and medium sized, with a two story layer. The gate that surrounded the house still had the big sing that still had the advertisement of Gideon's gig. Everyone sort of stood in front of the gate not wanting to make a move, sure Gideon was small but he was very easy to tick off. Dipper was the first to make a move toward the house and everyone started to follow. To be honest, Dipper was nervous himself about this. However as Dipper walked towards the house, he couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea. But he had knocked.

"Hello?" Mr. Gleeful asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Yes um...is Gideon home, by any chance?" Dipper asked with a grin.

Dipper waited for Gideon to come to the door. But as he waited he started to think this was becoming a really bad idea. But he was brought back to reality when he heard Gideon's voice. Dipper frowned as soon as he saw Gideon; he looked just like he always did. He had think white hair, brown eyes, he was wearing his famous blue suite, and black shoes. Something about him seemed different this time and Dipper knew that this was a really bad idea. However it was too late to turn and leave now.

"My, my Dipper Pines what a surprise what brings you here?" Gideon asked with innocence, which made Dipper annoyed.

"Gideon cut the act, what do you think you're up to?" Dipper asked with anger a Gideon gave him a look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gideon said as Dipper eyed him.

"Were you the one that controlled Wendy's dad or not?" Dipper asked as he crossed his arm.

"No...not at all." Gideon said with a innocent smile.

"Why did you pause then?" Dipper asked while putting his hands on his hips.

"I...always pause." Gideon said with a grin.

"Look I don't know what game you're playing at but you better stop!" Dipper shouted as he tossed the note at Gideon.

"You better watch your mouth." Gideon said as a loud screech came from above.

"TWEETIES BACK! Mabel yelled as everyone started to run for the van. "Dipper come on!" Mabel exclaimed as she ran.

Dipper told Gideon that he would be back and ran for the van. Mabel was next to him since he caught up and they were close to the van when the giant prehistoric bird swopped down and grabbed them both. Screaming they were lifted into the air and holding onto one another for dear life, this was not going to end well at all...

* * *

**A/N - Well here we are chapter thirty-five. I hoped you like it :) Thanks for reading please review - DisneyChannelLover :)**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now :) **


	36. Chapter 36

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter thirty-six. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from last chapter, I apologize for the five day wait update I started another story and I've been busy in between. But here we are and a new chapter is all that matters. As always I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 36

Wendy frowned as soon as Dipper and Mabel were taken by the giant prehistoric bird. Not only did this make things a whole lot harder, it ment that they had to find them before they were hurt or worse...eaten. However Wendy instantly shook that thought out of her head, Dipper and Mabel were smart kids and she knew that they would find a way out. But yet; Wendy knew that she needed to get everyone and at least try to go and save them themselves. By the time Wendy made it into the car Dipper and Mabel were out of sight, and in bigger trouble than ever.

"We need to find out where that thing would have taken them." Wendy said as she put her seat belt on.

"This is all your fault." Mrs. Pines said to Stan with an angry look.

"My fault, how?" Stan asked hurt by what she said.

"If you were a better uncle then they wouldn't be in this mess." Mrs. Pines stated as tears came to her.

"No this isn't my fault; it's that stupid book's fault that your child found after you left it." Stan explained with annoyance.

"You wrote it!" Mrs. Pines yelled out instantly.

Everyone went quiet. Mrs. Pines was upset over the loos of Dipper and Mabel but she still knew they would find them. Wendy was looking in Dipper's book three for anything about giant prehistoric birds, but sadly there was nothing inside it. Gideon had decided to come along only because he wanted to pretty much tick them off. Everyone denied his presence at first but as soon as he told them he had book two, they accepted. Gideon's book didn't have anything inside that could help them either. Wendy had instantly decided that so far this day really sucked. But all she could worry about was Dipper and Mabel, she really hoped they were okay and not dead...

XXX

Dipper and Mabel landed hard with a loud thud as soon as the bird let go of them. Inside the giant nest there wasn't much. In fact the only thing that was really inside the nest was them, the giant bird, and some eggs. Dipper frowned they were really screwed and he knew it was going to be hard to get out of this mess for sure. Not to mention he was pretty sure that Mabel was freaked out since she was cowered in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"We need to get out of here." Dipper said as he tried to think of ideas.

"What about book three does it have any ideas on what to do?" Mabel asked as she grabbed a hold of Dipper.

"Let me look." Dipper said as he started to pat around for his book. "Aw man I left it in the van!" Dipper cried out.

"Were DOOMED!" Mabel yelled as she slid down still holding onto her brother.

"We can think of a way out of this, we just need to put our heads together." Dipper explained as a loud screech was heard.

The two looked a head and noticed that the prehistoric bird was coming back. Neither one of them had any ideas to get them out of this mess, it was starting to really tick Dipper off. However as soon as the bird landed on the side of the nest, both of them looked up and instantly they were covered in chucked up food from the bird. This was by far the worst day so far...

* * *

**A/N - LOL I hope you liked the chapter, thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - 10 days till the new episode :)**

**P.S.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	37. Chapter 37

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter thirty-eight. Were almost done with this story only two chapters's to go. Thank you all so much or the reviews from last chapter and I apologize for the long wait for the next one. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to the wonderful Alex Hirsch. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 38

"Dipper I just want to let you know, if we don't make it out alive I love you." Mabel said as Dipper looked at her.

"Mabel don't be a drama queen, were going to get out of this." Dipper explained as Mabel looked at him with worry.

"How do you know?" Mabel asked with fear as she watched the giant bird sleep.

"Because it's you and I and we've always made it out." Dipper explained as Mabel smiled. "We just need to come up with ideas."

Mabel went silent as she wiped off more chewed up bird food off her arm, this stuff was really disgusting. However her thought went away instantly and she sat on the twigs of the nest, they were trapped and doomed. Dipper sighed and sat down next to his sister as well. Even though they needed to get out, it was hard to escape when they were thousands of feet up in the air. Sitting back Dipper instantly felt something move and fell backwards onto a slid. Within minutes he had hit solid ground and groaned in pain wondering what had just happened.

"Dipper, are you okay!?" Mabel yelled with worry through the twig door her brother just opened.

"I'm fine, but what was that Mabel?" Dipper asked as he shook his head with a frown.

"I don't know some secret door you found I guess." Mabel said even if she knew her voice sounded distant.

"Mabel come down, you need to see this!" Dipper yelled as he looked at the room in awe.

In seconds there was a loud screech noise as the sound of Mabel got onto the rusted old slid. Soon enough Mabel had come down faster than he did and slid right into him only to make them both plummet to the ground. Dipper groaned once more, it was like the entire town of Gravity Falls wasn't going to let him make it to the end of summer without being nearly killed. But Dipper sat up the minuet Mabel had gotten off of him. Today was not his day at all.

"Sorry about that." Mabel said as soon as he regained balance.

"It's okay." Dipper said with a smile, he's been through worse.

"So what did you want me to see?" Mabel asked as the two siblings started to walk forward.

"This." Dipper said as he pointed to the secret room they found.

Mabel gasped as soon as she saw what Dipper was talking about. The room was huge and many things were placed inside of it. But the weirdest thing about the room was that it looked just like the one back inside the shack. The same lab tables were set up, the same white color was all over the room and everything was the complete same as the other room. Something felt wrong here and Dipper decided that it wasn't safe instantly. He grabbed Mabel's hand and began to walk when all the lights in the room turned on. It was like all this happened before, but only because it did. However instead of Stan standing at the door it was none other than Gideon Gleeful himself with their family and friend under his control...

* * *

**A/N - Dun,dun,dun...This doesn't look good. If you want to find out what happens next please review and also thanks for reading you guys rock :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - 8 days till the new episode :) **


	38. Chapter 38

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thirty-nine. Thanks for all the review last chapter you guys really truly are AMAZING!:) two more chapter and then this story is finally completed. :) There is more action in the chapter just so you knew. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. **

* * *

Chapter 38

"Gideon what are you doing here?" Dipper asked with a full angered voice.

"Easy I'm here to finally end you, take Mabel for myself, and get book three." Gideon explained with an evil smile.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Mabel asked as she looked at him. "I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Mabel yelled as loud as she could.

"Yeah and your never getting the book, besides I don't even have it with me." Dipper explained with a frown.

"LIER!" Gideon yelled as he grabbed a chair and threw it towards them.

"Dipper look out!" Mabel yelled as she dived into her brother and pushed him out of the way.

The chair landed with a crush where Dipper had been standing. The wood snapped apart and and pieces of it flung in different directions. Dipper swallowed, if Mabel hadn't pushed him out of the way, well who knows what would have happened. However Mabel stood up and started to charge towards Gideon before Dipper could even talk to her as so much as a plan. Dipper only watched to see what Mabel was going to do, and if she needed help, he was going to join her.

Mabel was beyond mad. Gideon never leaves her and her brother along and she was starting to get really sick of it. No matter what she did or said he still came back. However the fact that he even had his parents, Stan, and Wendy were just making her even madder than before, if only there was something she could use to beat the crap out of Gideon. But she knew there was nothing around and besides she had just now tackled the little brat to the ground.

"Mabel, sweetie what are you doing?" Gideon asked as she stood up and kicked him.

"What does it look like?" Mabel asked with anger in her voice. "I'm sick of you never leaving me or my brother alone!"

"But honey it was your brother's fault out relationship went bad, we were so good together." Gideon said with a sad look.

"It wasn't my brother's fault it was your fault, I just wanted to be friends." Mabel explained with sadness as she punched him.

"Too late to be friends now...after you broke my amulet I found a new one." Gideon explained as Mabel frowned.

"How?" Mabel questioned as Gideon began to laugh.

"With this, all thanks to your brother." Gideon said as he held up book three.

"That's not fair, you just called me a liar when I said I didn't have it." Dipper said as he stood from his hiding place.

"LIFE ISN'T FAIR!" Gideon yelled as Dipper started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Gideon questioned.

"Dude you need to calm down people are reading this." Dipper said as Mabel smacked him on the arm.

"You just broke the fourth wall, no breaking it!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper rubbed his arm.

"What's the big deal about it anyway?" Dipper asked as Mabel groaned.

"NO ONE BREAK'S THE FOURTH WALL EVER!" Gideon screamed as he started to run towards them.

However as Gideon started to run towards them, neither one of the twins were paying attention only because they were having their own discussion. But as Dipper was about to say something to Mabel, Gideon came and tackled him to the ground. The two of them started to roll on the ground and fight. Mabel looked around the room for something to use to help her brother. Things were not going how she or Dipper planned.

Glancing around Mabel noticed the small containers of potions on the white tables in the lab. Jumping as high as she could Mabel began to race towards the potions only to be blocked by her family and Wendy. Her mother had reached her hands out and grabbed a hold of her. Mabel struggled and began to try and loosen herself. Even if her family was under Gideon's little mind control, she still didn't want to hurt them. But her thoughts were lost as soon as she was thrown into one of the tables. She made a mental note to never tick of her mom as soon as she landed.

Meanwhile Dipper was having a little trouble with Gideon. Right now he was pinned to the floor and Gideon had the upper hand. But something came to mind and Dipper instantly began to tickle Gideon until he fell off of him and he was free. As soon as he was free he made a run for the nearest item and picked it up. There were a bunch of plats and other dishes on one table and Dipper began to through them at Gideon. He had hit the nine year old a few times, but the others were blocked.

Gideon was upset; no one was allowed to tickle him only because he hated it a lot. So as Dipper began to through the dishes at him, Gideon grabbed a hold of another chair and tossed it at his enemy. However it missed Dipper only because he dodged it and that only made the small nine year old even more mad. This fight was sure going to be long...

"Dipper catch!" Mabel yelled from the other side of the room.

Instantly something was tossed into the air towards Dipper and he managed to catch it in time. Before he knew it, Dipper had thrown all the contents in the bottle at Gideon and watched as it hit the child. In a way Dipper felt bad for the whole fight, but in another way he was happy to defeat the small enemy. Watching in shock Dipper and Mabel couldn't believe what they saw after a huge light blinded them.

Gideon was turned into a small duck and was lying on the ground trying to stand up. However as Gideon changed into the small animal he amulet around his neck had fallen off. As soon as it landed on the ground, Dipper had instantly smashed his foot onto it and broke it. After he smashed the amulet the two twins began to laugh and Mabel had managed to knock the mind control hats off her family and Wendy. Dipper had suddenly began to decided that this had been the best summer ever…

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go two more chapter :) Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - 9 days till the new episode :)**


	39. Chapter 39

The End of the Summer - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter thirty-nine. Sadly this is the very last chapter, I know what I said before but I ended up ending it here. I hope you understand. Thanks s much for all your reviews and all you AMAZING people who read this and contuined to read it till the very end you all ROCK!:) On with the last chapter :) AS normal I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 39

Dipper smiled as he and Mabel finished placing their bag into the back of their parent's trunk. Today was their last day in Gravity Falls before the end of summer. This summer Dipper had started to realize that things would never be the same when they got back home for many reasons. However he chose to ignore those reasons until they left, mainly because he wanted to enjoy his last night in the town. After placing his last bag in the trunk he and Mabel walked to the shack together with smiles on.

Inside the shack everyone was gathered in the living room. Wendy, Heather, Bill, and Stan were all gathered around the TV set. Grenada and Candy were at the table with Waddles playing a game of cards. Robbie was next to Wendy with his black guitar and he and Wendy were laughing about something he said. As soon as Dipper and Mabel walked into the room, everyone started to clap for them, Dipper could only smile.

"You guys are two crazy cats you know that?" Wendy asked as she playfully punched Dipper in the arm.

"Man did that stuff happen to you every day?" Robbie asked as Mabel nodded.

"Well kid I guess you are a man." Stan said as he patted Dipper on the back. "I mean you saved us all!" Stan added.

"Well I couldn't have done it without my sidekick." Dipper said with a sly smile as he looked at Mabel.

"No offence Dipper, but you're the sidekick." Mabel said with a grin as she pointed to him.

Everyone started to laugh as they pulled into a group hug. For the rest of the night, nothing made Dipper happier than spending time with all his friends and family. He and Mabel even got to tell them about all the adventure's they had this year. The movie they watched was about two hours long and along the way they all continued to enjoy one another's company. They even told one another jokes, and just relaxed. Finally no more supernatural things to bother them, well at least for now..

Besides Dipper was sad that it was indeed the end of the summer...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go the last chapter. Thanks again to all of you wounderful reader's and all you wounderful people who reviewed and stuck with this story till the end. Thanks to Alex Hirsch for creating the show because without him, none of our stories would be up here and niether would mine. Thanks to all the amazing voice actors/actresses for bringing the character's to life. And mostly thanks to all the Dipper and Mabel fans for reading. I had high hope when I first published this but you all proved me worng :) Thanks for proving me wrong, and reading once more. Please review and thanks for reading once more, see you on the other end!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - 6 days till the new episode :)**


End file.
